Into The Sky
by TheSecretRoman
Summary: Secret woke up with no memories of herself prior to that moment. Confused and alone she finds herself outside The Wammy House where she is taken into the orphanage by A. She befriends A and B and is introduced to the messed up world they live in where everything seems to have a hidden meaning. Secret's then left to not only wonder who she is, but also what side of the law she is on
1. Chapter 1

**Not exactly sure what to say here o.O**

**Okay then, this is actually my second story that i put up, but i took my first one down because it was beyond terrible haha.**

**I want to be a proper writer, so any advice you could give would be greatly appreciated and i just want to let you know that comments make me very happy ^_^**

**The timelines a bit different from the original one in this story because i wanted A and B as well as the other Wammy's house kids, but i tried to keep their age differences as close as possible.**

**This chapter took me AGES to finish but i want to say a big thanks to Flik98 for getting me through it teehee.**

**By the way there is a mini fact file for my OC on my profile that will be updated as the story continues.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, wish i did, but i don't, isn't the world cruel haha. I only own my OC Secret**

**ENJOY and please Review THANK YOU!**

* * *

CHAPTER I

It was snowing.  
I'd never seen snow before. No, I'm sure i had, I'd just forgotten what it looked like.  
I opened my hand and caught a snowflake in my palm and watched as it melted into a tiny water droplet. It seemed so sad and i didn't know why, it just reminded me how lonely i was, like every snowflake, memories are unique and just like this little snowflake; my memories had now disappeared.

I raised my, now empty, hand to my head and placed the tips of two of my fingers onto my temple and massaged it slightly in some stupid attempt to regain my memories this way which of course didn't work.

"What's your name?" The older boy standing beside me asked.

"I can't remember." I whispered.

The boy frowned, "Where do you come from?" He then asked but i could tell that he simply expected the same answer, so i just shook my head to tell him i also couldn't remember that.

He sighed sounding frustrated at me having no helpful answers, but i didn't see the point in asking me questions when i clearly couldn't even remember who i was.

"Do you know who your parents are?"

I shook my head again "I don't even think i have any." I told him.

I didn't know why, but that's how it seemed, there had been no one there when i woke up, no one had found me and i just had a feeling that no one was actually even looking for me. I don't think i had anyone, no, i knew that i had no one.

"Come with me then." The boy then said after a moment of silence.

"Why?"

"Because i can't leave you out here in the cold." he replied

"But i want to stay in the out in the snow." i argued.

It wasn't something i could explain, but i felt...well i couldn't find the right word for it, but something like - better, i felt better.

"But you'll catch a cold." he muttered trying to persuade me.

"No i won't." I corrected - you couldn't catch a cold that way, it's a airborne virus.

"But it's night out, it'll probably still be snowing in the morning, you can come back out then." He told me.

I looked up into the dark sky. The tiny snowflakes continued to flutter down, it felt like magic, why would i want to leave this? I didn't think it would be the same in daylight.

But i nodded my head anyway. He didn't seem like he was going to give up, i don't think he actually cared though, i think it was because he would feel guilty if he left a little kid out in the cold at night as he had made points of it both being.

"Okay." I muttered.

He didn't smile or anything just nodded and gestured for me to follow him.

He led me to a large mansion sized house, he pushed open the huge front gate slightly, carefully so that it didn't scratch against the ground and make a noise. He opened it just enough to fit through, and once we were both on the other side of the gate he closed it again.

The house looked old, it had a long driveway leading up to it, and there was a large lawn either side of the driveway which was all lightly dusted with the snow.

"So you don't remember anything?" The boy asked as we walked up the driveway.

I shook my head, " I remember waking up in a white building, a hospital, but i ran away." i told the boy.

The boy frowned, "Why where you there?" he said

"I don't know." All i remember was the pain in my head when i woke up, and my mind being empty, like until that point i hadn't existed at all.

The boy snook me around the back of building because the front door was locked.  
But when we got around there i couldn't see a back door anywhere, i frowned, how were we meant to get it?

"Here we are." The boy muttered standing by a window.

I stared at him blankly. Were we meant to climb though the window? But it wasn't even open!

The boy smirked after seeing my expression.

He lifted his hand and rapped on the window lightly and then seemed to wait.

After a few moments, the curtains in the room split slightly and a red coloured eyes peered through. The eyes examined us for a few seconds and after seeing the boy i was with, a hand slipped through the curtain and unlatched the windows lock.  
And then suddenly the eye, along with whoever was attached to it, was gone.

The boy i was with didn't seem bothered by this abnormally coloured eye and its strange behavior and he simply lifted the window frame up wide enough to climb through.

"Your turn first girly." The boy muttered, as he all of a sudden grabbed hold of me and lifted me through the window.  
i was tempted to scream as he did this, but i managed to control myself.

The room that i was placed in was very dark, i pushed my way through the curtains and waited for the boy to join me.

He climbed through the window quickly and shut it behind him.

He then wondered across the room, knowing his way so well as if it was lit.  
I couldn't see what he was doing exactly, but the next thing i knew the room was filled with a dim soft glow from a bed side lamp.

We were in a bedroom. It was plainly decorated, with two single beds.

Suddenly i saw movement out of the corner of my eye, and quickly spun around.  
I suddenly came face to face with the owner of the strange red eyes.

"Who's this Alternative?" Asked the owner.

"Someone i found outside." I heard the boy who had brought me here reply, but i didn't turn to see him, i didn't want to take my eyes away from this new comer, he looked too...sneeky, untrustworthy even. "She can't remember who she is?"

The owner of the red eyes raised one of his eye brows. And then for some reason he looked above my head and stared at the space above there for a few seconds. And then suddenly a huge grin appeared on my face.  
"Now i know your name!" He sang slightly as he suddenly moved away and hopped onto one of the beds.

"Wait, what?" I asked suddenly "How?" I kept muttering.

"Not telling." He muttered as he crawled across his bed to his bed-side cabinet and picked up a jar of jam that was on there.

"Don't tease her Backup." I heard the other boy say.

The red eyed boy ignored him and just sat back down with his jam jar. He pulled his knees up to his chest and balanced the jam jar on them.

"Everyone here has a hard time keeping there real name a secret, maybe it would be better if you didn't know it at all." Muttered the red eyed boy and he slipped his hand into his jam jar and scooped some of the jam up with his hand. He then pulled his hand out of the jar and licked the jam off his fingers, "Don't you agree with me Alternative?"

There it was again 'alternative', and he had called the red eyed boy 'backup', surely these couldn't have been their names, although i didn't know my own name, i knew that these names were rather odd.

"Is that your name? 'Alternative'" I said as i turned to the other boy.

The boy nodded, "I prefer just 'A' though." He told me.

I frowned - so these strange words were their names.

"I'm B." Said the red eyed boy regaining my attention "And you're nameless." He muttered as he licked more jam off his fingers.

"No I'm not, you just won't tell me my name, you said you know it." i reminded him.

B chuckled, "Like i said it would be better if you didn't know it." He said "Besides, B nor Backup is my real name, same goes for A's names."

So they weren't their actual names, just aliases. I frowned.

"Will i need a fake name like you?" I asked

"Only if you're chosen to stay here." A answered "But it would be best to choose one anyway." He said

These two only had letters for themselves, and I'm not sure i liked that.

"I wouldn't know what to pick." I said

"Try and choose something that represents yourself best." A offered

I shook my head telling them that that wouldn't help at all.

"Can't you just tell me my real name." I said turning to B.

He shook his head, "No, it's a secret!" He replied

"A secret." I repeated, that wasn't very nice of him, keeping something as important as my own name a secret from me, i frowned.

"But i couldn't very well chose a new name based on myself, when i know nothing about myself." I complained

B made a 'oo' sound like he was excited "More secrets." He muttered "It seems your whole life is just one big secret from yourself."

I frowned again "I'm nothing but a secret." I whispered to myself.  
I sighed "It's no use!" I exclaimed.

"Oh but it is." B suddenly said.

"What?" I questioned him

"You just found a name for yourself - Secret." He said, finally licking the last remains of jam off his hands and screwing the jar lid back on.

So that's what all that 'secret' business had been about, he was trying to lead me to the name he thought would be good for me.

"Secret." I repeated. I smiled slightly "I like that."

B grinned at me then, "Thought you would." He muttered.

He then tilted his head to the side "You're weird, you know that." He then commented all of a suddenly.

"I beg your pardon." I said frowning, that was rude of him to say such a thing.

"You can't be more then ten-years-old, and yet you talk like someone far older then yourself." He explained.

"Oh." I muttered - That still didn't give him the excuse to call me weird, if anything, based on the behavior he had displayed so far, i would be able to call him far weirder.

"Hey," B said suddenly jumping off the bed. he came towards me and suddenly started tugging at my hair. "Is that your naturally hair colour?" He asked.

I flinched away from him and pulled a face when i realised that he had left sticky bits of jam in my hair. "Yeah" I replied.  
he cocked his head again "How odd." He muttered "Its black, but like blue at the same time."

I frowned and pulled at strand of my short hair forward to examine it more closely, after all i hadn't looked at it properly since i had woke up. He was telling the truth, i was the strangest shade of black, almost like a dark grey-like blue.

I looked at B, he had raven black hair himself, which was untidy and seemed to naturally spike up everywhere. A had quite dark blond hair, which was shorter then B's and A seemed to actually brush his.

"Come on then our little secret wonder, let's take you to Roger." A said tugging at my jacket sleeve to tell me to follow him. "I think L might like to see you as well."

I frowned "Who's L?"

* * *

**Okay so that's chapter I :) So what do you think? **

**Please hang in there i know the first chapters short and boring but it will get better i promise, it's just the stories going to have a slow start :/**

**If people like it, I'll hopefully have another chapter soon  
**

**THANK YOU FOR READING and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay I finally got Chapter II finished! **

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who read my story and a HUGE thank you to ****krikanalo ****for the review and follow, ****BlackPaperMoon82462**** for the review and favourite, ****Just-another-whotalian ****for the follow, and to the guest that reviewed as well!  
As well as my extra big special thanks to Flik98 for review/favourite/follow and for all the support while writing the story!**

**Right okay, just to let you know I wrote most of this last night so i apologise in advance for any mistakes or forgetting to capitalize my 'I's (I think I got them all though phew!)**

**Just to let everyone know there's a short fact file about my OC Secret on my profile as well as a longer summary for the story (just skip to the end of the profile and go up if you don't want to read through my confusing nonsense ^-^) **

**Sorry if i got any of the characters personalities a bit wrong, i tried my best.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Death Note, if i did certain awesome characters would still be alive and Light would have been kicked in the face a lot more. I only own my OC Secret.**

* * *

CHAPTER II

I had blue eyes. I hadn't realised. I stared at the mirror in the hallway taking in my reflection.  
So this is what I looked like? This was the girl now known as Secret. Well, that was until I could find out my real name from B, which I fully intended to get him to reveal.

B had defiantly been right when he said my hair was a strange colour. It fact I began to doubt what I had told B about it being natural. I tugged on it to examine the roots. I frowned - it didn't look dyed. But then I shrugged, it not like I could find out if I had inherited it or anything.

I patted my odd coloured hair down attempting to flatten it as it was sticking up in all directions like B's did. I combed my fingers through it until it decided to behave and fall into shape.

I was so pale, yet my cheeks were rosy from the cold. I blinked, I still couldn't believe this was me, what I couldn't believe even more that I'd forgotten what I looked like, I know I had lost most of my memories, but this is something you would think you would remember.

I licked my finger and rubbed some dirt from off my nose with it. And then I sighed.

"Who am I?" I whispered to myself continuing to look in the mirror.

"Who indeed?" I suddenly heard a unfamiliar voice say behind me which made me jump.

I turned quickly, surprised how I hadn't noticed this person before in the reflection of the mirror.

The person strangely reminded me of B on first glance. But once my eyes had settled I could fully recognise there was quite a few differences between them.

First off, this man was older, but only by around five or six years. His hair was also jet black like B's but was even more messy, and his eyes seemed to match his hair in colour also appearing black unlike B's red ones. This man also had dark circles under his eyes like he rarely or never slept.

The man brought his thumb to his lips and cocked his head slightly and stared at me as if he was trying to see through me.

"I apologise for startling you." He said.

All I could do was nod.

"Hello," he muttered "I'm Eru."

"Em..." I mumbled stupidly, trying to think what to say, do I tell him I didn't know my name or tell him the one that B had given me? "My name's Secret, nice to meet you." I said.

Eru simply nodded his head and didn't say anything. He gaze went off slightly as if he was thinking, and I didn't dare interrupt him.

"Did you pick that alias yourself?" Eru finally asked after what seemed like ages of awkward silence.

I shook my head, "B was the one who came up with it." I told him.

Eru made a 'hmm' noise "So you've met Backup then." He assumed

I nodded "And A." I told him.

"Yes, I am aware of your meeting with Alternative, he was the one that came to Roger Ruvie and myself to inform us of your arrival." Eru said.

I blinked, A had gone to him as well. Who exactly was this person?

Eru sighed and then suddenly patted me on the head, I flinched away and frowned.  
Eru didn't even seem bothered by my reaction at all.

"I'll be taking my leave now, farewell S." He said and slowly started to turn in the other direction.

"S?" I questioned "You're giving me a letter?" I asked Eru as he began to walk away.

"Yes, I believe that you are intelligent enough to stay here and therefore you would receive a letter, because the alias you chose is Secret naturally your letter would be S." He explained stopping walking for a second to do so "Unless you would prefer a different letter." He then added.

I frowned and brought my little finger to my mouth and bit down hard of the tip of it. I then suddenly flinched to myself because of the pain of doing this, then I wondered why I had even done that in the first place.

"I'm not sure I would even like a letter." I admitted to him.

"Oh." Muttered Eru "And why would that be?" he asked.

I shrugged, I didn't really have a reason for it.

"There is only 26 letters in the English alphabet, I think it would be better to save them for others, or perhaps I just want to be unique and have something different representing myself." I explained to him

"I see." He said and then started to walk away again.

I didn't say anything more to him and let him leave this time. I watched him walk away. He walked strangely, with a slight hunch to his back.

I frowned and turned back to the mirror, but then sighed, I didn't see the point anymore, I know what I looked like now.

I looked around the now empty hallway. I was quite a long corridor with plenty of rooms coming off it and at the end of the hall was a corner which meant that the corridor continued around the bend making it even longer then I could see for.

Suddenly I saw A's head poke out of one the doors. He peered quickly around the corridor until he spotted me and then gestured for me to come to him.

I went towards him quickly and stood besides him.

"Roger said he will see you now." A told me and then ducked back into the office room.

I nodded quickly.

I took a deep breath and followed A into the room.

* * *

I lay back on my new bed and blow my fringe out of my eyes.

B stood in my doorway "So I guess Roger said you could stay." He muttered.

I nodded "And so did a 'Eru' guy, once Roger heard that he wanted me to stay, he seemed all for it, even though he was being awkward before." I told B.

B frowned at first "Eru?" He questioned, but before I said anything, a look of realisation dawned on his face, "Oh 'Eru'!" He smirked.  
He then sighed and looked up at the number on my door. "Room 13." He said "You know I wanted this room when I first came here, but then said I had to share a room with A and he was already in room 4." He told me.

"13? Why would you want this room, isn't it meant to be unlucky." I said at I bit my bottom lip, I had just said that, so I hoped I didn't jinx myself.  
I touched the wooden bed frame and muttered "Touch wood." under my breath so B wouldn't hear me because he would probably think I was being stupid doing that.

B shook his head and laughed to himself slightly, and it made me wonder if he had just noticed what I had done, but he didn't say anything about it.  
"I don't believe in luck. Besides 13 looks like a B." He told me.

Oh, that was a weird reason to want a room for its number.

I propped myself up on my elbows and turned my head to B.

"You confuse me." I told him.

"How so?" He asked looking surprise at me saying so.

I shrugged and lay back down. "I don't know, you just do."

B smirked again. "You know you shouldn't really say stuff unless you can explain yourself." He said. He said it in a way that told me he was neither annoyed at me for not being able to nor did he want me to think of a reason, he was just warning me that in the future he would want a explanation.

I nodded "Okay, I'll bare that in mind." I told him.

A appeared in the door way then.  
"Okay," He said, "It's going to be really cold tonight."

I nodded.

"So I got you a extra blanket." A told me as he suddenly tossed a blue blanket across the room at me.  
I caught it before it hit me in the face. "It's actually mine," He then added "So be grateful, I'm sacrificing some of my own warmth for you."

I gave him a smile "Thank you A, I mean it." I said to him.

He gave me a smile back "It's alright kid." He muttered "Sweet dreams and all that."  
He said as he tugged on B sleeve telling him that it was time to leave.

B then sighed. "You better go straight to sleep, or you will not be able to wake in the morning." He informed me.

"Okay, thank you guys." I said.

"Goodnight." A said quietly.

"Goodnight." I echoed in reply.

B just gave me a nod though.  
He let A walk out before him and then stepped out of my new room closing the door behind him.

I was then plunged into the darkness of the room without the light from the hallway.

Suddenly I felt myself freak out slightly and i jumped up and switch the lamp on besides the bed.  
Relief suddenly washed over me now I could see.  
I frowned.

It seems I had just learned something else about myself - I didn't like the dark.

I didn't have any other clothes to get changed into so I stayed in the ones I was wearing.

I sighed and sat back down on the bed.  
I lay down and pulled the covers over my head.

And slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_"Sky." Something whispered. The harsh raspy voice seemed to echo around me so it became impossible to determine what direction it was coming from. _

_"Look up." The voice said, "Look into the sky." _

_I did as I was told and looked upwards, but there was no sky there, nothing but never-ending darkness._

_"Do you see it Sky?" The voice echoed._

_I frowned "Where is the sky?" I asked._

_"It's vanished." The voice answered._

_"But why?" I asked then._

_"Because it's coming." The harsh voice told me, seeming to sound further away._

_"What's coming?" I said looking around frantically for the owner of the voice._

_"Death." It told me._

_I gasped "Am I going to die?" _

_"No, not you, not yet." The voice whispered sounding even further away again. _

_"Then who is then." I said panicking. _

_"A star, in the sky, will disappear." The voice whispered, so far away now._

_I frowned, what did the stars have to do with this. _  
_I looked back up to where the sky should be. _

_Suddenly little dots of light started to appear in the dark, these were the stars, the sky was coming back._

_I watched each tiny little star return until the sky seemed full. _

_One of the stars glowed brighter than the rest, I watched as it seemed to flick, and dim until it was the same brightness as the other stars, but it didn't seem to stop there and continued to go darker._

_"No wait." I shouted up into the sky. _  
_I expect the voice to say something, but it seemed like it was gone now. _  
_I watched the star as it seemed to cling onto its remaining light. _

_"Don't die." I whispered._

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat breathing fast.

I gasped and sat up quickly in the bed.

It was just a dream.

I looked over to the window quickly, it was daylight outside now. I didn't even bother going to the window to see if I could still see the stars, I knew I wouldn't be able to without needing to check.

Suddenly I heard a light knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"B." The familiar voice answered.

"Come in." I muttered quietly knowing that he would hear me anyway.

The door opened slowly and B poked his head around the side.

He saw me and cocked his head to the side. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I lied - I was still a little bit shaken by the dream.

B frowned obviously not believing me, but he didn't question me, which I was grateful for. I wasn't sure I could explain this one to him.

"Where A?" I asked him.

B bit his lip. "L sent for him, I don't know what about." He told me.

I nodded and stood up brushing myself down. "What's this 'L' like anyway?" I asked

B shrugged, "He's never spoken to me. He only ever wants to see Alternative. I'm just the backup." He clenched his fists as he said the last bit, like just saying that he was nothing more than a backup made him mad. I didn't blame him though, that would be horrible to be told that all you're life, that you were only there if something went wrong with the first. It's practically like being told that you are unimportant.

"Don't say that." I said to B "You're important in your own way, if this 'L' can't see that, then that's his problem."

B stared at me for a second and then tilted his head to the side. "No one's ever said anything like that to me before." He told me. "Thank you." He the muttered.

I gave him a small smile.

"If you are going to require a shower, I suggest you go now to the bathroom as others will be waking up soon." B then told me a bit off subject. I guess he noticed how sweaty I was, a shower would be really welcome right now. I nodded to him.

"What time is it anyway." I asked him.

"Precisely 6:47am." He told him.

I frowned, how did he know that without needing to check a watch. But like i had said to him last night - he did confuse me!

I then nodded and walked over to the desk in my room where two white towels as well as a bar of soap and a small bottle of shampoo had been left. I picked up one of the towels, the soap and shampoo. I then walked towards the door. B moved out the way while I walked past him.

"Which way is the bathroom." I asked him.

"Follow me." He said and started walking down the hallway at quite a fast pace. I had to jog slightly to keep it so that I wouldn't lose him around one of the corners.

He stopped outside a door that was a different colour from the rest of the door on the corridor.  
"This is the bathroom for this floor." He told me.

"This floor? How many bathrooms are there anyway?" I wondered

"There is a bathroom for every two floors and a extra one on the ground floor which doesn't have a shower, as well as a staff bathroom which we are not allowed to use." He answered me quickly "All bathrooms are painted this colour so you know where they are." He added gesturing to the teal blue colour of the door which was different from the other plain brown doors.

There was no queue so I went straight inside.

"Em...B" I paused just before I went inside.

B had just began walking away, but he stopped and turned back to me.

"These are the only clothes I have, they're a bit too sweaty for me to wear again." I told him hoping he would get the hint that I was asking him to see if he would be willing to find me some spare clothes.

B tilted his head. "You are so small and skinny, I doubt anyone elses clothes would fit you." He told me.

I bit my lip and made a 'oh' sound.

"Thanks anyway." I muttered.

"But I did not do anything to assist you." B said.

"Yeah but I just..." I stopped myself from saying anything I wouldn't be able to explain to him.

B laughed slightly then. "Now you are the one that is confusing me." He said and the turned and walked away.

I smiled, I guess we were both confusing to each other.

I stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. I flicked the little bolt across the door to lock it.  
I peeled off me clothes and stepped into the shower. I looked at the box with the dials on and puzzled briefly over how to work it and as soon as I thought I had figured it out I pressed a couple of buttons.

As soon as I was finished I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around me.

I bit my lip and brushed my hand through my hair, using my fingers to work out the tangles.

I picked up my things from the floor and unlocked the door. I peered around the door and was immediately greeted by B's face.

I shied back behind the door and hide myself glad that I had the towel wrapped around me tight.

"Here." B said not seeming bothered by seeing me like this. He held up a black long-sleeved top for me, "I found one of my tops from when I was younger, it's too small for me now. You can have it."

I smiled and took the top from his hand reaching around the door. "Thank you so much B." I said thanking him.

He tilted his head slightly "You are welcome." He said.

I closed the door again and dropped the towel. I pulled the top over my head. It was still a bit too big for me but not by ridiculous amounts so it was just baggy. I pulled the jeans I already had on. I supposed then would have to do for now until I found some other ones.

I opened the door again and stepped out of the bathroom.

B was gone.

I frowned. I was only in there for less than a minute, where could he have possibility gone so fast?

I shook my head, I had no idea what to think of him really, he still very much confused me.

I trotted back down the hallway in the direction I remembered my room was until I found it.

I opened my door and put my things down on the bed and then walked over to open my curtains.  
I looked outside and let out a sad sigh. The snow had melted away.

I sat down on my bed and lay down on it. What was I suppose to do now? Roger had said to me yesterday that the school was closed for winter break so there was nothing to do around here until it started up again in two weeks time.

I stood up and walked over to the mirror which was on my desk. I picked my towel and dried my hair the best I could, and then I picked up a hair brush which was laid down on the desk. I pulled the brush through my hair getting rid of all the knots.

Then once I was finished with that I was back to square one, with nothing to do.

Suddenly I heard some shouts from down the corridor. I frowned and rushed over to the door and pulled it open. It had sounded like A.

I saw as A rushed down the corridor and ran past me. He looked upset.

"A!" I said in alarm as he passed me.  
But he didn't stop.

I shut my door quickly and hurried after him.

"A!" I shouted after him but he continued to ignore me.

He turned a corner and disappeared. I frowned.  
I found his room and knocked lightly on the door. No one answered, so I slowly opened the door anyway.

I saw A sitting in the corner of the room tucked up tight into a ball. He was crying, I could tell from the whimpers he was making.

"A." I said as I quietly crossed the room and knelt down on the floor besides him.

"A what happened?" I asked.

He didn't answer at first but then he just started muttering.

"Stupid Roger, stupid L!" He said.

I frowned and bit my lip "What did they do?" I asked him.

He shook his head quickly "I can't take it anymore, it's too much." He said as he viciously wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"Don't say that." I muttered to him as I shuffled closer and put my arm around his shoulders.

A continued to shake his head. "I'm crying, look!" He said "I was crying in front of them, crying means you're weak!"

I shook my head "Who told you that! Crying's perfectly normal, its only human." I muttered to him.

"No, I still can't take it!" A replied anyway. "I could never live up to L."

I frowned, "What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

A continued to cry and I thought he wasn't going to answer. But then he said between the sobs.  
"I'm...meant to be...L's successor...a copy of him...but I can't take it!"

I pulled my hand to my face and began to chew on my sleeve nervously, what was I meant to say to him?

"Look Secret, thank you for coming to try to comfort me but I need to be alone right now." He muttered as he buried his head in his knees.

I bit my lip "Are you sure?" I asked

He nodded his head but didn't say anything.

I sighed and took my arm from around his shoulders as i stood up.

I was honestly concerned about him right now, but if he truly wanted to be alone...

"If you ever need me, I'll be there for you." I told him "Please cheer up A, you shouldn't listen to anyone else if it makes you unhappy." I told him.

"Thank you Secret." I heard him mumble though him knees.

I gave him a small smile even though I know he couldn't see it.

I turned and walked out of the room, checking on A one last time before I closed the door.

I let out a sigh and sat down outside the door. I didn't want to leave him properly, not quite yet.

I sat there for at least half an hour listening to the quite whimpers as A cried.  
Slowly i stood up and stretched.  
I was very numb all over.  
I had hoped that B would come back but he hadn't shown up at all up to now.

I looked at the door of A and B's room one last time before I made my way back down the hallway to my own room.

I sighed as I walked into the room.

I lay down on my bed again and closed my eyes.  
I was tired. I hadn't had much sleep in the night, so the next thing I knew I had fallen asleep again.

* * *

_"I told you so." Whispered the harsh voice once again._

_"What!" I demanded "What did you tell me!" _

_"His star has gone out." The voice answered_

_"Who's star." I looked up at the sky, this time it was bright white and it was impossible to see any stars at all._

_"The other one." The voice replied "The first one." _

_"That makes no sense!" I shouted. How could you be the first but still the 'other'. _

_"Wake up now little Sky." The voice whispered._

_"No!" I shouted "Tell me who you mean!" _

_But I woke up anyway._

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no!" I muttered to myself as the dream slipped away. I closed my eyes tighter.  
"Tell me! Tell me!" I shouted out loud.

Nothing.

I sighed and sat up opening my eyes.  
"Stop playing games with me, creepy dream voice." I muttered.

And then suddenly like before I heard a light knock on the door.

I stood up quickly and shuffled over to the door half expecting it to be B again.

I pulled open the door.

It wasn't B, it was Eru.

"Oh hello." He greeted

"Em...Hi." I replied.

"I need to talk to you about Alternative." Eru then told me.

I frowned "What about him?"

"Well..." Eru paused "He seems to have killed himself."

* * *

**Okay so that was chapter II - what did people think? **

**It's a lot longer that the first one, and Chapter III is continued nearly straight off because I wrote them at the same time.**

**Chapter III should be up in a couple of days it just needs finishing and editing.**

**Thank you to Flik98 for her editationings of this chapter (yup i made up a word ^-^ ) **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Phew just got it finished by the time I said I would ^^**

**Okay thankings time...**

**Thank you to ****krikanalo ****for reviewing again :) and thank you to ****L.A.B.B Murder Cases ****for the new follow and favourite ^_^ and special thanks to both ****Flik98**** and ****BlackPaperMoon82462**** for reviewing and all the support and ideas! **

**I got a bit of writers block half way through this chapter and I fear I may have began my rammblings at some point :/ I dread to think what Chapter IVs gunna be like...**

**Again, written in a rush so I do apologise for mistakes ^^**

**Disclaimer: Yup, still don't own Death Note...Don't think I ever will :( I'm going to go cry now... I own my OC Secret (otherwise she wouldn't be 'my' OC, she's be someone elses ...) and also I own this story as it came out of the puzzlement that is my mind ^^**

**I'll shut up now...ENJOY!**

* * *

CHAPTER III

"What do you mean, he 'seems' to have killed himself, I was talking to him a little while ago!" I said to Eru.

"Like I said, he is dead." Eru said. He didn't even sound upset at all.

I felt the tears suddenly prick at my eyes. "You're lying." I denied what he had said.

Eru frowned "I do not lie." he said.

"No, but...but..." I muttered. I felt a tear finally roll down my cheek.

"Where's B?" I said quickly, he must be feeling horrible right now, I needed to go and see him.

"I do not know where Backup is." Eru answered me.

"Does he know?"

"Yes, he is the one that found Alternative." He told me.

Oh, poor B, poor A.  
I felt another tear fall from my eyes.  
"I need to find him." I said quickly as I tried to push past Eru.

"But I would like to talk to you now, if you will." Eru said.

I frowned "I won't." I said, and then added "Sorry" quickly so not to sound rude.

"But I am planning on leaving later on, and will not get another chance to do so." Eru argued.

I ignored him and rushed quickly down the hallway not looking back at Eru.  
I needed to find B.  
I quickly looked out of the window. It was dusk outside. How long had I been asleep for?

I suddenly spotted B sitting under a tree outside with his head buried in his knees.  
I ran down the hallway and rushed to the front entrance of the house.

I pushed open the door quickly and stepped outside.

The cold immediately bit at my skin under my sleeves but I ignored and ran over to where I had seen B.

I wiped the tears away from my eyes.

"B." I whispered as I saw him still sat under the tree.

"Go away." He muttered not looking up.

"B, it's me." I muttered and shuffled closer to him.

"I know, I said go away!" B then said.  
I put my hand on B's shoulder, and he quickly moved away from me. "Don't!" He said raising his voice, not looking up at me still.

"B." I sniffed in to control the threat of further tears. "B, please..."  
I didn't know what to say. I couldn't exactly tell him not to be sad, when I was really sad myself and I had only knew A a day.

"GO AWAY SKY!" He suddenly shouted at me finally looking up at me.

I flinched away quickly.

B slitted his eyes at me as a further warning. I gasped from his glare.  
You could tell B hadn't been crying, I didn't know what that meant exactly, did he also believe that crying made you weak, or did he just...not care. No he did care I could see it in his eyes, he cared a lot.

I frowned "What did you just call me?" I asked suddenly realising he had called me by the same name the voice in my dream had.

"Nothing." He muttered and put his head back in his knees. "Just leave me alone."

"Is that my real name?" I asked him.

"No, it's not." He muttered, "and I said go away!"

I sighed and wiped another tear from my eye before it managed to fall.

"Fine." I muttered and turned away.

I ran back to the house. What was his problem! I was only trying to comfort him, at least A had told me to go away nicely.

I sighed. Oh A. Why?

I stopped by the front door and suddenly fell to my knees.

I shouldn't have left him, it was my fault, I shouldn't have left him alone! I should have insisted on staying with him, then maybe he wouldn't have...

I couldn't control myself anymore, right there and then I broke into tears.

* * *

I looked up at the night sky. It was snowing again, so I had gone outside.

"You said it would snow again A." I whispered into the darkness "Maybe you got the time wrong, but you still said it would snow again."

I pulled my sleeve down over my hands to try to block out the cold.

I suddenly heard shuffling behind me.

I turned quickly and looked to see who it was.

I half expected it to be A. No i didn't expect it to be A at all, I wanted it to be A, I wanted Eru to have lied to me and A was still alive.  
But it wasn't A...It was B.

"Your hair..." He muttered.

I frowned "What?" He was being confusing again.

B looked up into the sky "You're hair reminds me of the night sky." he said.

I stared at him and didn't say anything.  
I then turned and looked up at the sky too.

"A stars gone out." I muttered to him.  
I looked up towards where I had seen a star the previous night where there was now a blank space in the sky.

B nodded. He didn't even question me. He didn't say I was strange, he just nodded.

"I knew he was going to die today." He told me.

I frowned "How?" I questioned him.  
Truth was I had too though. I just didn't know it was him exactly, but the voice in my dream and told me someone was going to die and then A killed himself, I couldn't class that as coincidence.

B shook his head, "I don't now if I can tell you." He muttered.

I bit my lip "Please B."

B sighed giving in quickly "I see lifespans. I see when every single person everywhere is going to die." He told me  
I frowned and tilted my head to the side, which was what B normally did so I guess I'd picked it up from him. "I also see names." he added "It's enough to drive you crazy."

I didn't ask for a explanation. I just suddenly believed him, just like that.

"Is that how you knew my name?" I asked him.

He nodded. "It's not Sky." He told me.

Of course I'd suspected him of lying before when he said it wasn't before, but the way he said it just then, I know he was telling the truth.

"Then why did you call it me then?" I said.

B shrugged "I don't know, it just suits you."

I gave him a weak smile, it was all I could manage, I was still too broken.

"You like giving me names, don't you?" I muttered to him.

B shrugged "For some reason I don't give myself credit for that one, it was just there as clear as your true name."

I frowned "A voice called me 'Sky' in a dream." I told him.

B widened his eyes slightly. "Really? I wasn't the voice I swear."

I let out an amused sigh. "I never said it was you." I said.

B smiled very briefly but then dropped the smile quickly.  
He let out a long sigh.  
"Look Secret, I'm not one for apologising, but I just want to let you know that I didn't mean to shout at you." He said.

I bit my lip "It's fine B, I understand how upset you were."  
B nodded in thanks for me understanding.

I looked back up into the sky.  
"Secret..." I heard B whisper.  
I brought my forefinger to my lips and made a 'shhh' sound telling him to be quiet.  
He frowned at first, and for a moment I thought he was going to shout at me for telling him to shut up. But then he didn't say anything. I bit my lip.  
"I like the snow." I muttered to B.

I heard B sigh. "I noticed." He said.  
I tilted my head slightly, but then shook it quickly and straighten my neck up. I seemed to be picking up habits from B.

I suddenly saw a shooting star soar across the sky. I smiled.  
"It's A." I whispered.

B didn't say anything. I didn't even know if he had heard me.  
I then started to walk off in the direction the star had gone.  
"Where are you going?" B quickly asked me.  
I brought my finger to my lips again and gave him a weak smile through it.  
"It's a secret."

* * *

I sighed and took a step further into the woods, it was too dark, I couldn't go any further.  
Come on Secret, be brave! I thought to myself.  
I inched myself forward shuffling through the snow. Then I stopped and suddenly shook my head quickly, no, it was way too dark!  
I sighed and spun on my heel. I turned back briefly to the woods and then ran.  
There was no way I would be able to walk away calmly when I didn't know what exactly was lurking in the shadows.  
The Wammy House came back into view and I took a sigh of relief. I slowed myself down until I was just walking again.

As soon as I was back inside the building I darted as quickly as I could through the corridor so that I wouldn't get caught out of bed so late at night.  
I flicked the light switch on before I was fully in the room so that I wouldn't have to spend a single moment longer in the dark then i needed to.

Straight away I saw B sitting on the chair at my desk with his jar of jam.

"What are you doing in here?" I hissed at him.  
What if he was caught in here? It was a rule that boys couldn't be in girls rooms after curfew, and vice versa of course, but it was well past lights out. Roger would be furious.

B slowly licked some jam off his fingers, taking his time doing so.  
He continued doing that for what seemed like ages.  
I sighed loudly and raised an eye brow.  
Was he being serious? Why couldn't he just answer.  
He waited until he was completely finished with his jam (and when I say finished, I mean finished the whole jar!) before he decided to answer me.  
He place the jar down on my desk and looked up at me.

"I didn't want to stay in my room." He said quietly.  
I blinked. Oh.  
He stared at me in a way that was begging me to understand, but I didn't need that. I knew how hard it would be for him to stay there after...what had happened in there.

I sighed.  
"Well you can't stay in here." I reminded him.  
He nodded. "I know." He muttered.

He stood up from the chair.  
"Come on." He then said as he passed me as he walked to the door.

"What, where we going?" I asked quickly. Surely he knew we would be risking it if we snook out together at this time, it would be hard enough for just one of us!

"I'm out of jam." He said.  
I raised an eyebrow. What kind of explanation was that? What kind of _reason_ was that?

B rolled his eyes and tugged on my sleeve telling me to just follow him.  
I bit my lip and let him lead me down the corridor.

"Do you want to raid the kitchen?" B whispered to me and we rushed down the corridor now side by side.

I let out a short laugh "What if we get caught?" I muttered to him. I already knew what would happen if we got caught - we'd be in big trouble.

B shook his head "We won't get caught." He promised.  
I frowned. Why was he so confident about that? How many times had he done something like this?

B pushed the kitchen door open slowly and peered inside.  
"All clear." He muttered and slipped inside the kitchen.

I followed him inside. He didn't turn the light on but there was enough light coming from outside the window to see. The kitchen was quite a large room. I'd been told that we weren't suppose to come in here without permission - that was something we obviously didn't have. I bit my lip and frowned as B trotted over to the refrigerator and pulled it open.  
The room was then filled with the soft glow from the little light from inside the fridge.

I walked quickly over to where B was and watched what he was doing. He looked around the fridge humming a tune to himself, until he spotted a jar of strawberry jam sitting on the top self. He reached up and pulled the jar down and closed the fridge.  
He grinned at the jam jar like it was a prize.  
He then closed the door quietly and trotted up the counter which he hopped up and sat on.

I sighed "Can we go now?" I hissed at him, although he had seemed confident that we wouldn't get caught, I was still quite nervous. I didn't particularly want to get in trouble after only being here just over a day.

B rolled his eyes at me. "It will be alright." He muttered to me "Just find something you want."

I pouted "I don't want anything." i said to him.

B raised an eye brow. "You haven't eaten at all since you arrived." He pointed out.

I sighed. I wasn't hungry still.  
But I stepped forward and opened a cupboard anyway to keep B happy. Most of what was in the cupboard was tins of stuff. I sighed, there was nothing in there. I closed the cupboard.  
I looked over to B who was half way through his jam jar already. I raised an eye brow at him to tell him that there was nothing i wanted in there.

B sighed and suddenly kicked open a draw. The draw rolled open revealing that it was fully to the brim with sweets. I felt my eyes widen.  
"How did you know that was there?" I mumbled.  
B rolled his eyes again "Found that the first time i came in here, not been too bothered about it." He said as he shrugged "But everyone else seems to go nuts when the find it."

I suppose people with a sweet tooth would defiantly get a thrill out of discovering a draw FULL of sweets.

B placed his jam jar besides him and hopped down on the counter. He crouched down in front of the draw and started to rummage through it.  
"Let's see..." He muttered to himself as he did so. "Everyone seems to have a favourite sweet. Lets find out yours."

He pulled something out of the draw and held in up to me.  
I frowned and took it from his hand.  
I looked at the label. It read 'Milk Chocolate'.  
I opened the wrapper carefully and snapped a bit off.  
I popped it into my mouth and let it melt onto the warmth of my tongue.

"Its edible," I muttered as I handed the rest of the chocolate bar back to B "But I don't enjoy it." I told him.

B frowned and put the chocolate bar back into the draw. He then pulled something else out and handed me that instead.  
Toffee.  
I pulled a face.  
"Nope." I said as I handed that back as well.

B sighed "You are a hard one." He muttered. He started chewing on his thumb nail as he thought.  
"Not sweet then." He said "What about something sour."  
He quickly looked through the draw until he found what he was looking for and then held it up to me.

Sour Strawberry Laces - the label read.  
I bit my lip as i pulled one out of the packet. I grabbed hold of the end with my teeth and pulled it until it snapped in half, and then i ate that part.

I smiled. "Yeah I like these." I told B.  
He nodded and stood up.  
He hopped back up onto the counter, and I hopped up beside him.  
I took another Strawberry Lace out of the packet and chewed on it.

I heard B sigh then.  
"What's up?" I asked him. Stupid question really, after all that had happened not to long ago,I was surprised that he actually wanted my company, usually people would want to be alone, like he had before.

B shook his head "Just about everything." He muttered.  
I bit my lip and nodded. I considered putting my arm around his shoulder and trying to comfort him, but I decided against it because B seemed unpredictable and I didn't know how he would react to physical contact.

B looked up and blew his fringe out of his eyes.  
"A left me." He muttered "I knew he would, but I hoped something would change this time. I just hoped my eyes had been wrong."  
I bit my lip again. I really didn't know what to say to him. I couldn't comfort him about something I knew nothing about. I didn't know what were different about his eyes so that he could see names and lifespans. I also didn't know how deep A and B's friendship had been. They may just have been roommates really.  
"I guess I'm all alone now." B sighed loudly.

"No you're not." I said to him. I nudged him with my elbow.  
B looked at where I had nudged him, and then looked up at me and frowned at me.  
"You got me," I said. I picked up the jar of jam that was beside me and pasted it to B. He took the jar off me and stared at it. "and you got strawberry jam."

B smiled and let out a small laugh.  
"Thanks Secret."  
I gave him a weak smile.

"Em...Secret," B then muttered.

I looked up at him and made a 'hmm' sound as a substitute for 'yes?'.

"I blame L for this." He said quietly.  
I bit my lip and frowned. I wanted to ask his what exactly had L done to A to push him to the state he had been in before...  
I shook my head to myself. I didn't want to say anything that might upset him further.

I cocked my head to one side slightly to show him I didn't understand what he was getting at.

"I want to make L pay for this." He then said.

I bit my lip.  
"Don't do anything you'll regret." I warned him.

I highly doubted B would do anything considered stupid, but I just didn't want him to do anything that would get him in trouble.

B rolled his eyes, "I would never regret what I'm thinking of doing." He then smirked to himself.

I frowned, "B...what are you planning?" I asked him.  
That smirk he had done was quite creepy and if I was honest, it scared me a bit.

B shook his head "You'll see." He muttered.

I bit my lip, "I don't like the sound of that." I muttered aloud.

B laughed slightly. He hopped down from the counter.  
"I need to run away from here." He said.

I felt my eyes widen. "No B, they'll notice and you'll get in trouble." I said quickly, leaving out the part I wanted to say about that I didn't want him to leave me here alone.

"Of course they'll notice." B smirked at first but then dropped it "I'm the only successor L has left now." He let out a sad sigh.  
Of course he was now. The original copy was gone, it was time for the backup to be brought into play. It was a horrible and sick way of putting it because it was talking about living human beings in that way, but that is the way the people around here had chosen to refer to everything - The Original, The Copy and The Copy's Backup.  
"It's like it matters though." B then said "There's plenty of potential successors around here that would love to step up to the post."

I frowned but then just let out a sigh and let B continue. I didn't think anything I had to say would make him change his mind.

"Me and A were just the first attempt at copying L, we were practically deemed failures from the moment we were given the title." B said "Otherwise they wouldn't have already made a second and third generation of successors already, all failures too."

How many kids were there around here that were training to be like L anyway? And judging by what B had just said, it must have been very hard to actually get anywhere near where they were all aiming for.

B began to chew on his thumb nail, "They've already started trying to assemble a fourth generation of successors." He muttered "But no one will ever be able to be a exact copy of L like they're hoping for." He continued to mutter  
B then pulled his thumb away from his mouth. He kept his hand in the same position and held it out to see. He stared at his thumb for a few moments and then tilted his head to one side.  
"A copy of L." He muttered very quietly.

A huge smirk suddenly appeared on his face.  
He brought his thumb back to his lips and suddenly hunched himself over. He dropped all expression from his face and then looked at him.  
"Maybe the best way to beat L..." He said "Is to copy him."

He continued to stare at me until I frowned.  
The way he was standing...  
It reminded me of someone.  
But who?

"Come on." B suddenly said as he grabbed a hold on my sleeve and tugged me off of the counter.

I grabbed the pack of Strawberry Laces off the side and followed him out of the room quickly.

B darted through the corridor until he arrived at the door to his and A's room, well I guess it was just his now. I sniffed in quickly to stop myself from crying again.

He opened the door slowly. The room was in complete darkness. B let out a sad sigh.  
He flicked the light switch and suddenly you could see the whole room.  
I felt like closing my eyes. It's not like there was anything in there though, there was nothing different from the last time I had been in here, no blood like I'd been expecting. But I felt my eyes hover over to the corner where I had last seen A. Where he had been sitting when he was crying his eyes out over something L had said to him.  
It was right then that I think I felt how B had been feeling when he decided he wanted revenge on L.  
A had said he couldn't take the pressure...that L was putting on him!

I bit my lip - but still didn't know who this 'L' was properly. Roger had said something about him being a detective. But what was so great about him that they were so desperate to create a copy?

B trotted inside the room and started rummaging around.  
He pulled a bag out from under his bed and started to fill it was various things from around the room (including several jars of jam that suddenly appeared out of nowhere - and I thought he said that he didn't have any left!)

He then came quickly out of the room and switched the light off before pulling the door shut.

What was he planning on doing now? He had nowhere to sleep tonight if he didn't want to stay in his room, which was completely understandable.  
Why had be got all his stuff already? Suddenly I realised...

"You're not planning on leaving tonight, are you?" I said quickly.

B nodded "Of course I am."

I shook my head in disbelief. "B, you really need to think this through properly before you go anywhere." I told him.

He rolled his eyes at me, "I know what I am doing." He said trying to assure me.

"But do you though?" I said as i bit my lip and frowned.

B paused for a minute and frowned back at me.  
"Of course I do..." He muttered.  
He didn't sound so sure though that time, I could hear it in his voice - I'd made him think about it deeper.  
B shook his head "Yes, I am sure I do." he said.

I rolled my eyes - guess there was no convincing him then.

B started off down the corridor at a brisk pace. I quickly trotted after him.

We made it to the front door and B quickly tested it to see if anyone had locked it since we had last been out - it was open.

"Okay then..." B muttered as he pulled open the door just enough to fit through.

"B!" I said suddenly grabbing a hold of his sleeve "Do you have to go?" I said, pleading in my voice for him to stay.  
I couldn't hold it any longer - why did he have to leave me too?  
There was only two people I had grown attached to since I came here them few days ago, and now I was going to have neither of them. No friends, nothing familiar for comfort.

B frowned "I'm going to go Secret, I knew what I want to do. Please don't try to stop me."

I let go of his sleeve and looked after from him so that he wouldn't see may eyes what were close to tears. "Fine." I muttered "Just be careful."

B nodded "I always will be." he said.  
"I don't like goodbyes" He muttered then "But you probably won't see me again so I'm going to say it...Goodbye Secret."

"Why not?" I asked quickly referring to the part about me not seeing him again.

B shook his head "Because hopefully, everything will go to plan."

I frowned. That wasn't a explanation?

"You confuse me." I muttered quietly.

B let out a laugh then "Yes, I think I understand why now."  
B then sighed again. "Little Secret...Little Sky..." He muttered very quietly

"Oh won't you at least tell me my real name." I muttered quickly before he had chance to leave.

B laughed "No. Your names a secret, literally now."

I bit my lip "What's your real name?" I asked him then.

B sighed "Not even I know that." He muttered

I sighed then and began rubbing my arm because of the cold from the draft through the gap in the door. B frowned and stepped half way through the door.

"I've already said goodbye." He muttered.

I nodded "Yeah. Goodbye..." I didn't want to say 'B' - B stood for 'Backup', that's something he wasn't anymore.

B sighed and slipped fully through the door.

"I call myself Beyond Birthday." He said finally and then closed the door.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**That's chapter III ...**

**Terrible I know LOOOL ...**

**I'm gunna tell you now that the story won't start properly until Chapter V so hang in there pleeeeaaaasssseeeee ^^ **

**Chapter IV ... Coming Soon ... **

**THANKS FOR READING! AND PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Ps. Flik98 ... I got my chapter III done...just saying... *cough* get yours done! *cough* ^^ (not pressuring at all...) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for the late update, I never expected this chapter to take so long to write :/ I have no excuse.**

**Thankings:**

**krikanalo****BlackPaperMoon82462**** and ****L.A.B.B Murder Cases ****for commenting again ^^ and also thanks to ****Hermione Voldemort Riddle ****for the new follow. And as always thanks to ****Flik98 ****for being a gnome monster (good friend). **

**Okay so this is a pretty random chapter it's more of a fill in than anything else, just to introduce the other characters and such.**

**Ages: Secret is 11 right now almost 12. Mello is 12, Matt is 11 and Near is 10. I think B's around 17 or 18 or something I don't actually know o.O **

**This is where the timeline goes a bit off, because I know B actually ran away from Wammy's house in may or march (can't remember exactly o.O) and its around December in the story, that's because I wanted more time for Secret to settle in and stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the manga, anime, movies or books related to Death Note (although I do own my own Death Note because I am secretly a Shinigami KYAHAHAHA!) I also do not own Gameboy or Rubix.**

**I only own my OC Secret Bob (minus the 'Bob') and this story.**

**(Are my attempts at humor failing o.O)**

**Okay ... ENJOY! **

* * *

CHAPTER IV

I stirred my cereal around my bowl creating swirl patterns with the now chocolaty milk.

A was gone, and now B had left. The two people I had begun to care about since I woke up weren't here anymore. Although I was surrounded with all the busy kids of the orphanage, laughing and playing - I'd never felt more alone.  
Even when I woke up those few days ago, those few days that felt like a life time, they were all I had to remember from my life time anyway.  
This time the loneliness hurt much more, this just didn't feel like plain loneliness, this felt like abandonment.

"Matt!" I heard Roger shout as he burst into the dining hall holding a red-haired boy by the scruff of his red and black striped T-shirt. "Will you please SHUT UP!" He said as he tossed the boy into one of the dining chairs at another table.  
Roger then rubbed his hand on his trouser leg like the boy had had some kind of disease and wanted to get the germs off his hand.  
The boy pouted at Roger and picked up his GameBoy which had been dropped on the floor.

Everyone in the room had looked up from their breakfast to watch the disturbance as it happened.  
"Aw man! He made me lose my game!" 'Matt' complained loud enough to be heard from this side of the room. A few of the kids on his table burst out laughing at this.

Roger frowned at Matt then but didn't shout at him or anything.  
Instead Roger lightly slapped a blonde haired boy who looked about my age, that was sitting in the chair next to where Roger had thrown Matt, on the shoulder to gain his attention.

"Come on, I want to talk to you privately." Roger said to the blonde haired boy.

I saw the boy frown "What did I do?" He complained, obviously assuming he was in trouble.

I continued to watch as Roger rolled his eyes and turned away gesturing for the blonde haired boy to follow him, and they both left the room together.

I sighed and turned back to my now soggy cereal. I pulled a face and pushed it away. I wasn't hungry anyway.

I stood up slowly and headed out of the dinner hall.  
As soon as I was back into the corridors I made a quick dart to my room.

I stood with the bedroom door to my back. I bent my head down and let out a long sigh.  
I slipped down the door and ended up sitting on the floor, I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face in them.

No, I wasn't going to cry. I planned on being strong from now on.  
I was on my own: well fine! If everyone wanted to leave me - let them.

I lifted my head and looked around the room. My curtains were still closed, so it was quite dark in here, but there was enough light peeping from around the sides of the window so that I wasn't scared or anything.

I stood up quickly and straighten my back.  
"I can cope on my own." I whispered to myself, "I don't need no one!"

I took in a deep breath and held myself up repeating those words I had just said to myself in my mind a few time.

I bit my lip and sighed. I brought my arm to my mouth and started to chew on the end of my sleeve nervously - already doubting myself.

Who was I trying to kid?  
Myself? Well that hadn't worked. now had it?

I went over and sat on my bed.  
I did need someone.  
No, I didn't need just anyone.  
I needed B. I needed A.

I lay back on my bed, rubbed my hand over my face and sighed.

I brought my sleeve to my face and started to chew it again.  
I'd have to wash this top pretty soon anyway, it already smelt.  
But there was still the slight linger of B's scent there, something that would be gone if I washed it.

I sighed and sat up.

I looked around the room, there was a pile of new clothes I had been brought this morning on my desk. I'd been told they were just a few things that had been rounded up around the orphanage from the other girls, so they weren't actually new, but they were new to me.

I pushed myself up from the bed and slowly made my way across the room to my desk.

I pulled a pink T-shirt from the pile and held it up. It was just a plain thing, nothing printed on it or anything.  
I suppose I was glad of this though, I wouldn't want anything with a picture of a bunny or anything on it or 'COOL' written across the chest as I had seen some girl wearing this morning at breakfast - they would just make me look babyish or stupid.

I bit my lip and placed the T-shirt back on the desk while I pulled B's top off over my head. Then I pulled the new top on. It fitted well enough, but it was only short-sleeved.  
I began rooting around the pile until I found a black hooded jacket and then I pulled that on too.

I finished getting changed into my new clothes and picked up the rest I hadn't put on.  
I'd have to find somewhere to put these.

I walked quickly over to my chest of drawers and put my things on top of it.  
I pulled open the top drawer and put all my tops from the pile in there.  
I then pulled out the second drawer.

I jumped slightly as I heard something roll around the drawer. I frowned. What had someone left in there?

I peered inside the drawer.  
I sighed with relief as I saw a little blue marble roll out.

I picked up the marble with my thumb and forefinger.  
"You gave me a fright little marble." I muttered to it.

I twisted the marble around in my fingers seeing how it looked slightly different as it hit the light.

I looked back in the drawer because it had sounded like there was defiantly more than one in there.  
I used my other hand to brush the other marbles from the back of the drawer to where I could see them.  
There was six of them, including the one I had in my hand.  
I frowned as I picked the rest up as well and held them all in the palm of my hand.  
I frowned at them all, why would someone leave six little marbles in a drawer?

I shook my hand and slid the marbles into my jean poked so I could finish putting my clothes away.

I brushed my fringe away from my eyes and then went over to the window and pulled open the curtains.  
The snow had stuck to the ground today. I smiled slightly, at least that was one thing that hadn't left me yet.

I watched as a couple of the other kids from the orphanage, two girls that looked slightly younger than me, rolled snow around to build a snowman.  
They giggled as they did this. One of the picked up some extra snow from the ground and threw it at the other one, they both laughed and continued messing around in the snow.

I sighed, they were so care free. I envied them.

I pulled on a pair of gloves and a scarf I had left out and left the bedroom.

I darted through the corridor quickly and ran outside.

The snow was quite deep now and it came up above my ankles.

I shivered from the cold and stepped forward, my feet sinking into the freezing snow. I looked around, I'd never seen the gardens in proper daylight, and it wonderful to finally do so.  
The light sparkled off the snow and made the place even more bright.

I saw the two girls I'd seen from the window run past me and ran to join a group of other small children.  
There was quite a lot of people outside playing in the snow.  
The younger kids were making snowmen and snow angels while some of the older kids were having a snowball fight.  
I moved away from everyone, not wanted to somehow become involved in said snowball fight.

I ended up wandering off to the tree line where B had been yesterday when I found him.  
I sighed as I stared at the exact same spot where he had been sitting.

I kicked the snow away and sat down under the tree on the soggy grass.

I slipped my hand in my pocket and pulled one of the marbles out.  
It was a red one.  
I smiled at it and lay it on the ground next to me.  
I closed my eyes.  
Now, just for a while, I could pretend that the presence I was feeling created by the marble, was B, and I wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

"Miss...em...you there!" I heard a shout coming from the house.

My eyes fluttered open, I hadn't been asleep, just zoned out, but the shouting had disturbed that for me.

I looked up so see if I could figure out where it was coming from.

"Miss...Secret!" I heard the shout then, I now recognised the voice to me Roger's.

I looked over to the window I knew to be Roger's office. I suddenly saw him leaning out of the window looking straight at me.

I frowned.

"Come inside, you have a phone call!" He called over to me.

A phone call? For me? Who would possibly be calling me? It wouldn't be B, he wouldn't risk ringing here so soon after running away, he's still be in the area.

I stood up and nodded to Roger to tell him I'd be in soon.

I made my way inside as quick as I could. I wanted to know what this mysterious phone call was about, and who exactly was calling me.

I knocked on he door of Roger's office and waited for him to say I could come in.  
As soon as he had done so, I twisted the doorknob and cautiously peeked around the door.  
Last time I was in this room was the first night I was here, I'd been with A that time so I didn't know what to expect while I was on my own. I didn't think Roger would shout at me, it was only over a phone call after all but he'd seemed pretty snappy with those two boys this morning.

Roger didn't say anything. He simply lift the phone for me to take out of his hand.

I bit my lip and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello." I muttered nervously down the phone.

"Hello, this is L." came the reply.

L.  
I froze.

"Em..." I muttered stupidly.

This was L I was talking to. The person who B had left in order to achieve revenge on. The person who had driven A to point where he could handle no more.  
But why was he calling me?

I heard L sigh on the other side of the line, obviously slightly annoyed with my response.

"I'm calling you about the subject of B's resent disappearance." He then explained without me needing to ask anything.

Oh, so this was about B.  
Well I knew it would only be a matter of time before someone asked me about it.  
I'd been the last one to see him that night, that much was pretty much common knowledge.

It was so weird though, his voice sounded familiar.  
Where had I heard it before?

"On the last couple of days up to him running away you were seen with him many times. Naturally this had made me wonder if you know anything about where he has gone." L continued.

I bit my lip. "He told me he was running away but nothing about where he was going." I told L.  
It wasn't a lie or anything. B really hadn't gave me any clue to where he would head to after he left Wammy's.

"Oh." L seemed to pause "Did he give any hint to the reason to why he was going to leave?"

"No." I muttered "He didn't."  
That time was a lie. He had told why he was leaving. But I wasn't about to tell L that.

There was a long pause on the other end of the line.  
"Okay then, thank you for your time S." L said and then hung up the phone.

I frowned.  
Was that all he wanted?  
I then shrugged to myself and pulled the phone away from my ear and handed it back to Roger.

Roger nodded at me and then gestured for me to leave.

I bit my lip and did as I was told.

I stood outside the door of Roger's office for a little while longer.  
I frowned.  
Where had I heard L's voice before?  
Was it possible I knew him before I'd lost my memory?  
No, it was defiantly more recent than that.  
It was afterwards I was sure. Which would mean that I would have already met L.  
But I hadn't, had I?

I shook my head and started to make my way down the corridor.  
L. How do I know you?

I searched my short memory rapidly. Trying to recall every voice I'd heard, every face I'd seen since I'd woke up in that hospital.

Suddenly B's face popped into my head. No it wasn't him I was sure of that, but it wasn't just B that came to mind, it was something he said.  
'Maybe the best way to beat L...is to copy him.' He'd said.  
To copy L. B had done something then. He's hunched himself over and stood differently. Doing that had reminded me of someone too back then. But I still hadn't figured out who that was either.  
Was that person L?

I came to my bedroom and opened the door while still deep in thought.  
I carried on trying to remember, but I couldn't.  
I replayed everything he had said to me in my mind, including the last thing he had said.  
'Thank you for your time.' No that wasn't all it, he'd said something extra.  
'S' - He's called me S.  
I frowned. I'd never said to anyone I wanted to be called that.  
But someone had already...

Suddenly I realised.  
The only other person who had called me that was Eru.  
I pictured the man now, with his messy black hair and his dark rimmed eyes and his...hunched over back!  
That was it!

Eru was L.

* * *

I sat on my stomach on the bed with my feet up the air.

I twisted a tiny green coloured marble in between my thumb and forefinger.

I bit my lip.

"You can be A." I muttered to the marble as I placed it back down in the line of marbles in front of me on the bed.  
I pushed the little blue one back into the line as it rolled forward slightly.  
I smiled at it. "sneaking off again little blue one, you're just like me." I said to it.

Anyone looking in would think I was crazy, talking to marbles like that. But I didn't feel crazy.

I knew it was just coincidence that I found these little round glass balls on the same day I was left alone, but for some reason I think I was meant to find them.  
They can represent the important people now.

The blue one was myself. It was my game, my life, I should get a marble.  
The red one was B. Red like strawberry jam.  
The green one was A. The same colour as his eyes.  
Which left three more.  
A black one, a white one and a clear one.

I picked up the black one and held it in the palm of my hand.

"Should L get a piece in my little collection?" I asked myself.  
If I gave him that marble it would make him an important person too. Well I guess he was already.  
But that didn't necessarily mean it was the good sort of important.

I bit my lip. It felt weird now. Finally realising who he was.  
It was like I didn't dislike him anymore.

Eru had seemed so harmless. L had caused A his last depression.  
These too people were one in the same?

I put the marble back in the line.  
L gets a place.  
That was decided, but kind of part he played in my life was still yet to be.

I brushed the marbles together and picked them all up in a handful.

I rolled over onto my back and pushed the marbles back into my pocket.

The hatred I'd been feeling towards L was now faint. Now that I figured I already 'knew' him, somehow things changed.

I tugged A's blanket down from my headboard of the bed where I'd left it.  
I hugged it to me and ran my finger over the embodied gothic style 'A' in the corner of it. I traced my finger over every curve and line of the letter.

"Can you see it? Can you see what your friend is doing for you, A?" I muttered to the blanket as if it was A himself.  
"He could put himself in danger, and he would if it came to it." I continued to mutter.  
I suddenly felt a tear well up in the corner of my eye. I bit my lip and buried my face in the blanket letting it soak up the tear.  
"I don't know if I approve of B's revenge on L." I said through the blanket. "Do you approve A?"

I shook my head quickly.  
I was being stupid.  
This blanket my have belonged to A, but it wasn't A.  
I could talk to it all I wanted, it couldn't answer for him.

"I've already lost A." I then said to myself "To let B walk himself into danger like he's doing..."  
I shook my head again "I don't want it, I want him back. I want B to change his mind and come back safe."

I sat up and pulled the blanket up with me.  
I sighed.  
I couldn't do anything about B now though could I? He was gone, I didn't know where, and I had no way of contacting him. But what I was getting at though was that, despite what B had said about me never seeing him again, I still wanted the option there. I'd never see A ever again, he was gone forever. I just wanted so that if I looked for B, I'd be able to find him, alive.

I stood up slowly and held the blanket tight against me.  
I needed it with me still, I wasn't ready to put it down, just like I was wasn't ready to let go of A.

I carried the blanket with me as I left my room. I didn't care if people saw me with it and thought I was childish, that was their problem.

I wandered through the corridor slowly, they seemed pretty empty anyway. Everyone must have been outside playing in the snow, or tucked away in their warm rooms.

Then, before I knew what I was doing properly, I was standing outside A and B's room.

I looked up at the door and pulled the blanket closer to me.  
Did I dare?  
How would it make me feel? Better or worse?

I lifted my hand and rested it on the doorknob.

Would I even be allowed to go in?

I bit my lip and slowly twisted the handle.  
I pushed the door open and peered into the room.

* * *

A small boy with white hair sat on the floor with a half complete jigsaw-puzzle laid out in front of him.  
He stopped what he was doing, his hand mid-air with a puzzle piece in between his fingers, as I saw into the room and he looked up at me.  
The boy stared at me, no expression on his face whatsoever.

I frowned. Who was he and what was he doing in A and B's room?  
But instead of asking him these questions I just mumbled out a completely stupid "Em...Hello."

The boy continued to stare at me for a moment longer before replying.  
"Hello." He muttered.  
He looked back down at his puzzle then and slotted the piece that was still in his hand into place.

The puzzle was strange. It had no picture on it at all, it was all just plain white pieces with nothing at all to indicate whereabouts the piece should be on the puzzle.  
For me that would make the puzzle near impossible, but this boy seemed to be coping with it just fine.

I stepped into the room fully and closed the door behind me with a gentle click.

The boy simply continued with his puzzle and did not look at me at all again.

I stood there for a few moment not saying anything. I frowned at the boy. I wasn't sure if he was ignoring me or just not bothered about me being there.

"What exactly are you doing in here?" I finally asked.

"Finishing my puzzle." He answered blankly.

I raised one of my eyebrows. "I mean, why are you in this room?" I then said rephrasing my question.

"Roger put me in here." He answered "L brought me here a few day ago and I've been staying in with two other boys. But it was too crowded and one of them and I weren't getting along."

I frowned at his explanation. That would mean that Roger had made the room this boys new bedroom. But this was A and B's room! He couldn't do that!

"You do know what happened in here, right?" I muttered to the boy.  
I held the blanket still in my arms even closer as i brought up the topic of A. I breathed in A's scent still lingering in the fabric.

I saw the boy nod, still not peeling his eyes away from his puzzle for a single second. He put two another blank pieces into place one after the other.  
"If you are referring to the suicide of L's first successor taking place in this room, then yes, I am aware of that." He answered.

I didn't like the way he had answered that then.  
He said it so casually, like it meant nothing at all. The way he had spoken about A, calling him 'L's first successor', as if that's all he was, like he was nothing else at all, not even his own person.  
But I guess that's how people knew him around here, unless they had gotten to know him.

"His name was A." I muttered through clenched teeth.  
I didn't want to say anything else. I felt that if I had said all the things that I was thinking then I may not have been able to control my emotions.

The boy didn't say anything, or even nod.

I tilted my head to one side slightly. This boy was strange. The way he was sat on the floor was strange and just the way he was acting in general was just plain...strange.

I watched as he slotted the last couple of puzzle pieces into the place. He stared at the finished puzzle for a few seconds before finally sitting back and looking up at me.

"Have you finished your business here?" He asked out of nowhere.

I frowned. "No, I haven't." I said to him.  
I didn't actually have any business here at all, but I had no intention of leaving just because he was here. This was A and B's room, not his!

"Could you please leave anyway." He then said.

I raised an eyebrow and folded my arms while still holding the blanket up.  
I didn't move.

The boy stood up slowly. For a moment I thought he'd try to force me out the room, but instead he picked up the puzzle board off the floor and shuffled over to the bed that had been B's and climbed onto it to sit down.  
He placed the puzzle board down in front of him carefully, and looked at it as if it was his prized possession.  
He didn't say anything more, and he didn't ask me to leave again.

"This is still A and B's room." I muttered to him "I suppose I don't mind you 'borrowing' it, but they'd let me stay in here so I think you should."

The boy nodded slowly and said nothing.  
So I took that as an okay for me to stay.

I sighed and shuffled across the room to A's bed and sat myself down on it.

"What's your name anyway?" I asked him then, as I stared at him on the other side of the room to see what he's do now.

"Near." He told me and he lent across the bed and picked up a Rubix Cube from the bedside table.  
He then began twisting the cube around trying to solve it.  
Within what seemed like seconds he's already completed two sides of it.

I bit my lip and continued to watch in amazement.

"Well my name's Secret." I told him as I sat back on the bed and get myself comfortable.

Near nodded.

He then quickly finished the puzzle cube and held it in his hand staring at it like he had just found that boring and un-challenging.

I bit my lip again. I still couldn't get over how fast he had solved it.

"Can I have a go?" I asked him referring to the cube.

He solved it like it was nothing but a baby toy, I wanted to see how I'd be able to cope with it.

Near looked up at me and the back down at the cube, and then at me again.  
He looked at me like I'd just asked him for the last piece of a cake.  
But then he sighed and held it out for me to take, although he only looked barely willing to do this.

I put A's blanket down besides me on th bed and stood up and crossed the room. I plucked the cube out of Near's hand and stared at it.  
It was weird now I was holding it. It wasn't heavy at first but the longer I just stared at it the more weight it seemed to gain, which was impossible.

"Can you mix it up for me?" I asked Near as I held out the cube back to him.  
He'd already solved it so there was nothing for me to do unless he mixed up the coloured squares again.

Near took it out of my hand again and twisted the puzzle around until the coloured squares where back in a random order. Then he gave it back to me.

I started twisting it around then like Near had done attempting to match up the colours.  
But after about a minute of only getting three coloured squares of the same colour onto a side, I got frustrated.  
I stopped what I was doing and frowned at the cube.

Near was watching me the whole time, which then made me feel pressured.

I finally sighed and handed the cube back to Near and told him I couldn't do it.

He'd made it look so easy! But it wasn't.

I sat back down on A's bed and pulled the blanket up onto my lap.

I watched as Near solved the cube again in no time at all and then put it back on the table where it had been before. He then tipped the pieces of his puzzle onto the bed besides him and then started picking them up again and putting them in various places on the board.

Was this all he did in his spare time? Surely he must get bored with doing the same thing over and over again, and it wasn't even like he was getting rewarded with the complete picture after he did the puzzle, it was just plain white all over.

Me and Near sat like this in silence for quite a while not saying anything or looking at each other the whole time.

I began tracing the 'A' on the blanket again with my finger.

"Well then A," I muttered to the blanket as I sighed "There's not much to do around here, is there, I wish I could go and find B to bring him back but I think it's best if I stay here for now." I was whispering so quietly so Near wouldn't be able to hear me.  
But he must have noticed me doing this anyway because I saw him look up and my and frown.

"Why are you talking to that blanket?" He asked me.

I looked at him for a moment, how could I word this so he would understand?

"Well A gave it me before he..." I paused, I didn't want to say it.  
"Yeah so, it's all I've got left of him now." I told Near.

Near frowned and cocked his head slightly, which suddenly reminded of B when he did that.  
I bit my lip and waited for him to say something.

"A blanket can't really listen to you, you know." He said.  
He said it in a way that made it sound like he thought that I actually thought the blanket had ears or something.

I frowned. Of course I knew it couldn't listen, did he think I was stupid? I talked to it for comfort. I couldn't talk to the real A anymore after all.  
I felt like shouting at him and saying that I wasn't an idiot if course I knew that! But I held myself back.

"Well I suppose," Near then began to say "If I lost a friend I wouldn't know how I'd cope. I guess that's just your way of coping."

I tilted my head. I hadn't expected him to say anything like that at all. It was almost like he had sympathy for me.

"Not that I have any friends to lose." He then muttered very quietly to himself, only just loud enough for me to catch what he was saying.

I suddenly felt sorry for him. He clearly hadn't said it because he wanted me to do so, and that probably why I did.  
My friends might have been gone now, but at least I'd had some, he made it sound like he'd never knew what friendship was.

"I could be your friend." I suddenly said to him.

Near frowned "It would be pointless only forming a friendship from pity." He said.

It was weird though, it wasn't just out of pity, I'd liked being in here with him. I had company, but he would leave me to my thoughts which I liked about him.

I pouted "It's not out of pity." I said he to him. Which was sort of a lie, because it sort of was, but like I had just said, there was more to it.

I stood up and picked up A's blanket. Then I paused and put the blanket down again on the bed.

"Can I leave him here, I don't want to get him dirty because I want to go outside now." I said to Near.  
He nodded to say it was okay. "Thanks, I'll come get it later." I muttered.

I wanted to go back outside in the snow now. Although I liked Near's company now, as I had said, I now think I wanted to be alone for a little while.  
Like I had said to Near, I didn't want to get the blanket dirty. I know I could have took it back to my room now, I would have saved the bother of disturbing Near again later, but it felt right leaving A's blanket, on what used to be A's bed. Also I think Near would keep it safe.

I shuffled across the room and headed for the door.  
I stopped just as I was leaving.

"I'll make you think of me as a friend some day soon Near." I promised him.

Near made a face that told me that he thought I wouldn't be able to, but at the same time he was going to let me try.

I left the room then, leaving Near and his jigsaw-puzzle in peace.

* * *

I stepped outside and began looking around for a spot away from the other people.  
The younger kids were still playing quite close to the entrance to the house obviously not wanted to wonder to far away incase there was trouble.  
A few of the slightly older kids where further away, messing around in the space up to the edge of the gardens.

After seeing there was nowhere in the immediate area for me to go which was far enough away from everyone else as I would have liked, I darted for the trees.

I stepped into the woods and carried on a little further. Although we weren't suppose to go beyond the treeline itself, I didn't feel like I wanted to stay in view of the house.

I walked through the maze of trees until The Wammy House was out of sight.  
I then stopped and leaned against a tree.

There wasn't as much snow on the ground in here. A lot of it seemed to have been stopped by the barrier of the tree canopy.  
I kicked at the ground, flicking bits of mucky snow and dead leaves up into the air.

"Hey, you're that kid that A brought home." I suddenly heard someone say.

I looked up quickly and found the person who had spoken.

It was that boy from this morning at breakfast. The one with the reddy brown hair who Roger had been shouting at. Matt his name was.

I paused for a second before nodding.

Matt smiled at me. He was also leaning against a tree just a few metres away from me. It was a wonder how I hadn't actually noticed him there any earlier.

He then, to my surprise pulled out a cigarette and started smoking it. I almost gasped.  
He only looked around my age, what was he doing smoking so young!  
But I guessed that explained why he was so far out in the trees, probably so no one who see.  
I'd seen, but he obviously trusted me not to tell anyone else.

"Have they named you?" Matt then asked after a little while.

I nodded "Yeah, I'm called Secret."

Matt nodded then. He asked that in a way that sounded like it was something everyone got here. I got a new name because I couldn't remember my old one, right? But he'd made it sound like everyone just got a new name, even the kids who already had names.

"My names Matt." He then told me.

I smiled "Yeah, I know." I said to him "I heard Roger shouting at you this morning."  
That should explain to him how I already knew his name perfectly, after all Roger had shouted it across the dinner hall pretty loudly.

Matt let out a laugh. "Yeah." He muttered and let out a sigh and then continued chuckling to himself. Which made me wonder what exactly he had been in trouble for, and why thinking of it amused him so much. But I didn't ask.

He then slowly stopped laughing and went back to his cigarette.

I sighed and slid down the tree. I sat down on the wet ground and pulled my knees up to me and hugged them to block out the cold.

"So," I heard Matt then say to me, holding out the 'o' sound in the word.

I looked up at him and made a 'hmm' sound to show him I was listening.

"Are you going to go to A's funeral?" Matt asked. All humor in his voice completely got now.

I sighed loudly. "I don't know." I told him.  
I hadn't really thought about A's funeral that much, I know it would make me cry if I did.  
"I don't know if I could cope." I muttered.  
I'd probably break down emotionally again if I went there and had to listen to everyone else talking about A and his death. they'd talk about his life, before I knew him. I'm not sure I wanted to hear about that, I didn't know how long he'd suffered from his depression, I didn't want to hear other people probably talking about how no one had picked up on it and that he always seemed fine. I saw it in B's eyes when he talked about A. B had clearly picked up on his depression so why hadn't everyone else? Why hadn't L, so he could go easy on him?

"Did you know A very well?" I then asked Matt.

"No." He told me. "No one really got close to him other than B. A was always off training with someone, L when he was here or someone else when he wasn't."  
I heard Matt sigh "But I respected him a lot, for holding himself so long after all he went through."

I sniffed in to hold back a sob.

"He was first in line to be L's successor after all," Matt continued "Roger was alway hard on him, he's hard to all potential successors." He told me.

I saw Matt bite his lip. "I was meant to be a potential successor." He then muttered almost only to himself "For the fourth generation, second behind Mello."

Matt was meant to be a successor? But was so different from both A and B. And who was Mello?

"Why is there so many generations of successors?" I asked Matt.  
It had been something I was wondering since B had mentioned it what seemed to like ages ago, but in reality was only yesterday.

Matt shook his head, "Just different attempts to try to make someone as close to L as possible. They kept the first generation as the first successors if something were to happen to L. But they second and third were a bunch of idiots." He said "They practically don't exist anymore. Now they're trying at a fourth."

I nodded, that had been what B had said. But now that they was no first generation anymore, and after what Matt had just said, I guess that made the fourth generation successors the only potential successors.

"I guess Mello's first in line now." Matt bit his lip. "I turned down second, good job too, Mello's place is already threatened. Thirds not the best title to hold around here." He muttered.

So this 'Mello' was meant to be the smartest kid around here now? But Matt just said his place was threatened, but by who?  
I didn't bother asking, I'd actually like to find out myself soon enough.

I then looked up at the sky. It was getting close to dusk already.  
I stood up and told Matt that I was going back to the house.  
He nodded and muttered a 'see you later'.

I made my way back to The Wammy's house just in time to see some of the other kids heading in as well.  
I suddenly smelt food cooking and my stomach rumbled.

I guess it must have been dinner time.

* * *

I stopped by at A and B/Near's room on the way back from the dinner hall.  
I knocked a few times and after no answer I peaked inside.  
Near wasn't there, so I went in and got A's blanket and left quickly so not to let anyone catch me sneaking around in other people's rooms.

I then darted quickly back to my room and switched on the light.  
I closed the curtains and got changed into my pyjamas.  
First though I pulled the marbles out of my jeans pocket and placed then in a little dish on mu bedside table so safe keeping.

I plucked the little white marble out of the bowl and smiled at it.  
"Maybe you could be Near one day." I muttered to the marble.  
Maybe it could. But not yet, I still wanted to make sure that this boy would be allowed to play a part in my life. I had a feeling that he would, but I wanted to be a hundred percent positive first.

I put the marble back on the rim of the dish and watched it roll down and knock into the other marbles causing them to scatter around slightly.

I switched my bedside lamp on and then went and switched my main light off.

I then lay down on my bed and hugged A's blanket to me.  
I sighed.

Did I really want to sleep?

* * *

_"What's that Sky?" The dream voice muttered spinning around me coming from all directions._

_I closed my eyes tight shut and tried to ignore it. _

_"Oh, she's all alone now." The voice muttered "Everyone's gone and left you little Sky." _

_I shook my head. Was this voice actually...taunting me? Making fun of me because everyone was gone?_

_I heard the voice chuckle as it echoed around me._

_"Look what happened to your friend, the one whose star went out." The voice then said "Don't you want revenge?" _

_"No, go away." I muttered to the voice._

_I didn't want it to say anymore. I didn't want to know what it had to say, not after last time._

_The voice laughed loudly booming around me._

_"Somethings going to happen." It said _

_"And she doesn't want to know what." I gasped, this was different voice, a less raspy one. _  
_There were two of them!_

_"You should get revenge little Sky." The first voice whispered._

_"No she shouldn't." I looked up then. _  
_It was another new voice. But this one...sounded familiar. _

_I heard both on the previous voices hiss out._

_"Wonder, The little Secret Wonder." The voice said._  
_Right then I realised it was A's voice I was hearing. _  
_He'd said something like that on the night he had brought me to The Wammy's House._  
_"Don't listen to the voices Secret, be strong, don't listen." A whispered to me._

_"Go away!" I suddenly heard other of the other voices shout._  
_"Begone!" The second then joined it._

_"No A don't leave me!" I shouted into the black._

_There was a moment of complete silence where non of the voices said anything. And then..._

_"He already did." The harsh voice whispered and then laughed._

* * *

"A!" I shouted as I woke up.

I gasped as I realised that the dream was already gone.  
No I didn't want to sleep, I didn't want to dream.

I sat up quickly and rubbed my hand over my face.  
Would I ever be able to have a peaceful nights sleep? These dreams hadn't let me have one yet.

I stood up.  
My bedside lamp was still switched on from when I'd left like that before I went to sleep. I was glad I'd left it on, I don't know what I would have done if I'd woke up in the dark.

I grabbed A's blanket off the bed and held it tight against me.

A had spoken to me in my dream. No, it couldn't have been A, A was gone. It was just my imagination. Just part of a dream. Just a stupid dream.  
I felt a tear well up in the corner of my eye. It had seemed so real. Like it was A, really there. Well his voice anyway. Like it had somehow gotten in my dream.

I bit my lip.  
I didn't want to go back to sleep, I'd only have another nightmare. I couldn't take the voices taunting me anymore.

I grabbed my marbles out of their dish and held them in my hand.  
I sat back down on my bed and pulled my legs up to me keeping the marbles steady in my cupped hand.  
I stared at them for a little while.

"I'm not alone." I whispered to myself.

I closed my hands around the marbles and held them tight.  
I was alone. Saying I wasn't would be nothing but a lie. It wouldn't solve anything.  
But I told myself I wasn't alone in the hope that it would make me feel less...lonely.

I put the marbles into one and hand and held them in a fist so they wouldn't fall. I then buried my face in my knees.

"Little stars in the sky," I started to sing gently to myself "Don't you leave me tonight. Watch me, protect me, keep me in light. Don't let the nightmares give me a fright."

I sighed.  
I wanted to go outside so I could actually see the stars and sit under them. But I couldn't right now.

I wanted to know why I had these dreams. Had I always had them? Or is it just since I'd woken up with nothing but a blank mind. Maybe that's what the voices were - the echos in the empty space of my memories.

Who was I? Why was everything about me still a secret from myself?  
I looked up and blinked.  
"I want to remember." I then whispered to myself.

But no matter how long I sat there, trying to remember, I didn't think I would be able to.

* * *

It seemed like its own little eternity for the sun to rise that morning.

I hadn't gone back to sleep. I wouldn't let myself, no matter how tired I was.  
I'd sat in that same position all night. I stood up and stretched myself as I let out a yawn.

I grabbed some clean clothes from their drawers and quickly headed out the bedroom door.  
Laying A's blanket carefully down on the bed and rolling my marbles into their dish on the way out.

I darted through the corridors until I reached the bathroom.  
There was a couple of other kids which had got up early already queued outside, so I had to wait behind them.

It was two girls.  
One of them looked at me from the corner of her eye and gave me a strange look like I was something weird.  
I blinked at her to show her that I wasn't going to give her any reaction to her doing this.  
The other girl then looked at the first and then followed her gaze to me.  
She bit her lip and gave me an apologetic smile for her friend's behaviour, and then nudged her friend with her elbow to draw her attention away from me.

I frowned then. What was their problem? Was it because I was new? Surely they didn't look at everyone else with such strange looks.

I finished up in the bathroom as quickly as I could and hurried back to my room.  
I grabbed my marbles quickly and pushed them into my pocket and then left the room again.

I wandered down the corridor passing a few people who were heading to bathrooms or towards the dinner hall for breakfast.

"Stupid brat, you took it didn't you!" I suddenly heard someone shout from one of the common rooms.

I frowned. They weren't shouting at me of course, but who would be shouting at this time in the morning anyway?

The common room door was open so I peaked inside to see was the noise was about.

"I have no idea where your chocolate is Mello." I saw Near sitting on the floor playing with a toy robot with his back to the blonde haired boy from yesterday morning. The blonde, who Near had called 'Mello', had clearly been the one shouting.

Mello. I frowned, Matt had mentioned that name yesterday. He was meant to be the smartest kid in the orphanage now.

I saw Mello frowned angrily. He looked like he was about to shout something else but then stopped himself and folded his arms.

"Then what the hell happened to it!" He said. Half shouting, but slightly calmer than before.

"You probably ate it." I heard someone say besides me.

I turned and saw Matt leaning against the wall watching the event. I must have been so distracted by Mello and Near that I hadn't seen him there.

I saw Mello looked over to Matt and slit his eyes at him. Matt just chuckled.

"Fine!" Mello then said rather loudly. "But next time I talk to you, Sheep, look at me!"  
Mello said looking back at Near.

Near didn't even looked at him then. I watched Mello as he then gritted his teeth. It looked like he wanted to smack Near across the head but was only just controlling himself.

"Really Mels," I heard Matt then say "You're just angry 'cause he's smarter than you, you don't need to pick a fight with him everywhere he goes."

Near was smarter than Mello? So was Near the person Matt had been talking about when he said Mello's place as successor was threatened?

"He is not smarter than me!" Mello shouted at Matt.  
Near continued to say nothing.

Matt rolled his eyes. I saw Mello clench his fists then like he was getting even more angry than he already was.

Mello then turned and stormed out the room making me step out the way quickly.  
Matt chuckles.

"Oh, hey Secret." he said seeming to only just notice me, but I'm sure he had earlier than that.

"Hi." I mumbled.

"Sorry about him, he's got anger issues." Matt said and then chuckled again.  
"I better go after him." He then said and then shuffles out the door giving a brief wave as a goodbye.

I frowned after Matt. That had been one weird scene to come across at seven o'clock in the morning.

I turned back into the room where Near was still sitting playing with his toy as if nothing had happened. Did this boy know fear? He'd just had a furious Mello shouting at him and he didn't even seem fazed!

"Hiay Near." I chirped trying to see if it was possible to grab his attention away from his toy.

"Hello Secret." He muttered not looking up. Apparently it wasn't!

"Are you going to breakfast?" I asked him.

"I guess so." he replied quietly.

I bit my lip. "Do you want to go with me?" I then asked.  
I felt like I wanted to company this morning, and well Near was the only one I really knew now, other than Matt, but he'd gone after raving Mello.

Near said nothing for a moment and moving his toy along the floor on its wheels with a blank expression on his face.  
Did he actually consider that fun?

He then sighed and slowly stood up.  
I took that as a 'yes' and gave him a small smile.

We both walked down the corridor to the dinner hall.  
We went over the counter in the wall than was connecting this room and the kitchen.  
I chose some pancakes because I was actually quite hungry this morning. I think Near just got some plain cereal.

Every table seemed to have a few kids on it. I looked around the room for the table with the least amount of people there. I managed to spot a table with just two other people on it, so I tugged Near towards it.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" I asked the two girls already there shyly.

It was the two girls from before in the queue for the bathroom.  
The one who had smiled looked up and gave me another smile.

"Not at all." She chirped. She seemed the friendly type.

I bit my lip and sat down opposite her and muttered a polite thanks.  
Near sat down next to me and seemed to just stare at his cereal and said nothing.

"Hi, my names Linda." The girl smiled.

I gave her a shy smile back. "I'm called Secret." I told her.

"Oh really? That's unusual." She commented.

I blinked and gave her another tiny smile. I was going to take it she meant a good unusual.

She didn't ask for Near's name so I guess she already knew, after all he had been here a few days before me.  
The other girl didn't tell me her name, and I didn't ask for it. She just stared at me with the same funny look as before.

I bit my lip and started to pick at food trying to ignore her.  
I heard Linda deliberately clear her throat to get her friend to stop staring at me again.

"Do you mind if I draw you?" I heard Linda ask me.  
I looked up and frowned. Draw me?

"You've got an interesting coloured hair." She said, making it sound like a explanation.

I bit my lip again. "Em...okay." I muttered  
Linda gave me a huge smile and then pulled out a sketch pad and pencil out of nowhere and started sketching.

I froze. What was I meant to do?  
Just act natural. I told myself.  
So I went back to my pancakes.  
I ate them slowly to give Linda plenty of time to finish her drawing. Then once she stopped sketching she pulled out some colouring pencils out of her pocket and started colouring the picture. I guess that meant I could move around freely now. I finished up my pancakes and looked over to see if Near had finished too. I raised an eyebrow - it didn't even look like he'd touched his food at all.

Linda then put her pencils away and then looked up at me.  
"Do you want to see it?" She asked me.

I bit my lip "Okay." I muttered.

She gave me a smile as she handed he sketch book across the table to me.  
I looked down at the page and almost gasped.  
It was almost like looking in a mirror. She's captured my likeness so perfectly.

"Your very talented." I said to her. That was a understatement, she was an amazing artist, but I didn't want to sound too weird saying anything like that.

She gave me a smile. "Thank you." She said.

I handed her back her sketch book and thanked her for drawing me so perfectly, but of course she just thanked me back for my letting her draw me in the first place.

I stood up and gave them a small smile as a goodbye.

I went and took my plate back to the kitchen and put it on the counter. Near had followed me and done the same with his untouched cereal.

Me and Near then left the dinner hall.

"So," I muttered to Near. "What do you want to do?" I asked him.  
There was no point just wandering around without knowing what exactly we were planning to do with ourselves.

Near shrugged.  
Helpful.

I sighed and just kept walking down the corridor besides Near.

I then saw Roger coming down the corridor the opposite way. I panicked slightly and tried to act like I wasn't up to anything, which I wasn't, I just didn't want it to look like I was.

"Ah Secret," Roger then said as he came closer to us. "I've been looking for you."

I looked up at him confused. Why was he looking for me now?

"I've been meaning to inform you that Alternative's funeral will be held later today. And if you wish to attend we will be heading down to the cemetery for the service around midday." Roger said to me.

I bit my lip. All I could do was nod.  
Roger then nodded back at me and then turned and headed back to his office.

I stood still in the hallway for a little while.  
Near stayed next to me, no saying anything as usual.

A's funeral. I'd said yesterday to Matt that I didn't think I could cope with my emotions if I went there. But I couldn't not go, could I? It was A's final goodbye, I needed to go.  
I but my lip.  
I knew all along that I'd end up going but I didn't want to stand there with everyone else, I'd stand it before, I'd break down.  
But I knew I'd have to figure something out.

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" Near suddenly asked.

I frowned, why would I want him to go?  
Near started to walk away without waiting for me to reply.  
I quickly grabbed ahold of his shirt sleeve to stop him.

"No, stay with me please, I don't want to be alone right now." I said to him.

He gave me a look that seemed that he was slightly surprised at me grabbing hold of his sleeve, but not enough of a look so you could show that he was showing emotion.  
He nodded and stood still. But I kept a grip on his sleeve still, out of fear he'd try to leave again without warning this time.

I bit my lip.  
"Can we go outside?" I then asked Near.  
I wanted to go outside, but like I'd just said, I didn't want to be alone.  
There was still snow outside because it had snowed again in the night.  
I guess the snow was like a comfort to me.

Near paused for a second and I could see he was debating it in his head, I guess he wasn't really outside person. But he nodded anyway.

I gave him a weak smile, and started to the main entrance with Near's sleeve still in my grip.

* * *

I went back inside around ten o'clock so I could find something to wear for the funeral.  
Near came with me, although I didn't know why, because he would just have to stand outside while I got changed.

"What do people usually wear at funerals?" I asked Near.

He sat up on my bed curling a piece of his hair around his forefinger. He looked like he had been deep in thought and was brought out of it by my question.

"Black is tradition." He muttered.

I bit my lip. "Black." I echoed.

I started rummaging through my drawers for something black and nice looking.

I pulled out a black dress and held it up to myself.  
It wasn't a long dress. It fell just above my knee. But it was very pretty with like patterned lace over the fabric and a big skirt on it.

I lay the dress down on top of my check of drawers and started looking around for the knee-length black socks I'd seen when I was putting the clothes away.  
I pulled them out too and lay them on top of the dress.

The dress was only short sleeve and I'd get cold in the snow, so I then started looking around for a nice jacket to wear that didn't look too casual.

I ended up settling for a black cardigan, which I guess would be better to wear than a hoodie.  
I suppose I'd have to be a bit cold, but I'd cope with it. I'd rather be cold then disrespectful to A at his funeral.

I shooed Near outside while I changed into the dress.  
I pulled a pair of black converse trainers on as well and brushed my fringe away from my eyes so I could look at myself in the mirror properly.

I bit my lip. Not a bad outfit for something rustled up from other people's old clothes. It looked nice enough to wear.

I called Near back in and he just went and sat back down on the bed without saying anything.

"How do I look?" I said trying to force a compliment, or insult, or anything, out of him.

"Nice." He said no emotion in his voice.  
I blinked. I suppose that would have to do.

I quickly check the time on the clock on the wall. It was nearly eleven o'clock already.

I bit my lip. Everyone else who was going would be setting off in a hour.

I sat down on my bed besides Near.  
I had my marbles in my hand from when I was getting changed.  
I only had a very small pocket in my cardigan.  
I bit my lip. I put my fingers in the pocket to see how many marbles I could fit. Three maybe four.  
I picked out A's marble from my hand and popped it into my pocket, I'd wouldn't leave that one behind. I then chosen my marble and my B marble as the other two to take. I wouldn't try to force another one in the pocket, there was no one else really who I'd want to take.

"Can you look after these please." I said to Near as I held out the other three marbles to him.

Near frowned and picked up the marbles in my fingers.

"Why do you have marbles?" Near asked me, like it was a really unusually thing to have, coming from the one who was doing a blank puzzle yesterday! I rolled my eyes.

"They're my friends." I told him. Well strictly speaking only one of the three I'd given him were a 'friend' and that was the white one, which I had decided would be him. The black one was L who I obviously didn't consider a friend and the other one had no one attached to it yet.

Near raised an eyebrow. "So you talk to blankets, and have marbles for friends." He muttered.

I pouted "Yeah, is that a problem?"

Near didn't say anything, so I rolled my eyes again. I didn't care to remind him why I talked to the blanket and I thought it would be mean to say at least I had friends.

"Why don't you just leave them here?" Near then pointed out.

"I think they'll be safer with you." I told him.  
I guess it was really because I trusted him, and wanted to show him that I did. As well that I was worried that there wasn't actual locks on the bedroom doors, and as unlikely as it was, I was worried someone who take them.

Near sighed and put the marbles in the pocket on his shirt chest.

"I best get going then." I muttered as I stood up off the bed.

Near nodded and then slowly stood up himself.

We both headed out the door.  
I waved to Near as he started off back towards his own room because he wasn't going.

Then I headed off to Roger's office to find the others that were going.

* * *

There was just a few others going.  
Roger said he was staying so he could remain in charge of the other children, although I knew he'd only really be in his office the whole time.  
There was another elderly gentleman who called himself Watari, who said he would usually travel with L, but had left to attend the funeral. That would be who would be taking us down there.  
Other than them there was a couple of other kids, all older than me, meaning that I would be the youngest going.

We set off at midday like Roger had said. They decided that it would be best if we walked because the cemetery was only down the road.

As soon as we reached the gates of the cemetery I stopped and let the others go ahead.  
I decided that I didn't actually want to be there for the service itself, I wanted to stay afterwards with A alone.

I clutched a white rose in my hands that Near had found in the gardens. I was surprised there had been anything blooming this time of year actually, because there usually wouldn't be. But Near said that maybe it had been waiting for me to take it to A, which I thought was sweet of him to say.

I watched from afar as they lowered A's coffin into the ground.

I felt the tears pricking at my eyes, and quickly looked away from it all. But it wasn't enough to stop the tears coming.

My eyes traveled to a hill not far away.  
I could see someone sitting under a tree watching the funeral from afar like I was.  
No wait, I recognised that person.  
I was B!  
I choked out a smile laugh in between the sobs.  
"I see you B," I muttered "You liar, I saw you again."

I wanted to go to him or at least wave, but I knew that would draw attention to him, which he obviously wouldn't want because they'd take him back to the orphanage.

I stayed there by the gate until the service was over and everyone else started to move away.

"Secret." I heard Watari say as the others left the cemetery. I don't know how he knew my name, but he came across as wise so I wasn't surprised that he did, maybe Roger had told him, or even L. "Would you like to remain here?"

I nodded.

"Can you remember your way back to the orphanage?" He then asked

I nodded again.

"Alright then, make sure you are back by nightfall." He said and then left me.

So he was trusting me? Just like that. How did he know I wouldn't just run away afterwards, or refuse to leave the cemetery altogether.

I bit my lip and looked back up the hill.  
B was gone.  
I knew he would be.

I waited there until the people came to fill in the grave and finish up setting everything right, and then until they left.

I then shuffled over to the grave.

It simply said 'A' on the headstone. I was glad of that. I wouldn't want it to say 'Alternative', I don't think A would have like that.

I knelt down by the grave and place the rose down on it.

"Well then A." I muttered. A tear rolled down my cheek before I managed to say anything else.  
I sighed to myself. "I hope you're at peace now." I muttered to the grave. "No one can hurt you anymore, or put any pressure on you."  
I bit my lip to try to hold in the tears, but it didn't work.  
"I guess...I'm like B...I don't like goodbyes...not this type of goodbye anyway..." I whispered between the sobs.  
"But I don't want to think as you as gone...just sleeping...so maybe...I should say sweet dreams instead." I then muttered.  
I shook my head "No," I whispered "You're not gone, not properly."  
I bit my lip again but let the tears come this time. "You're watching over me, I know it, it really was you in my dream, talking to me."  
I sighed then and stood up.

I looked down at the grave.

"You were my first friend I had since I woke up with no memories." I muttered.  
"So that's why I know...I'll never forget you."

* * *

**Okay ... end of chapter 4 ... I made it nice and long to make up for taking so long with the update.**

**Hope you enjoyed it and please review ^^**

**Okay Advertisement time ...**

**If You're enjoying my story you can also go and read a story written by my good friend Flik98 is you haven't already. Its called 'Regrets Of Rye' and is about her OC Rye. It also has my OC in it too, being a ninja haha It's really good so far, but is currently only two chapters long as Flik-Chan is being lazy (Hint hint Flik!) **

**I'm not going to make any promises for when chapter V is going to be up, as I don't know yet. All I can tell you is that there is going to be a time skip at the beginning of it so it's based a few months in the future. **


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a lot smaller than the last chapter o.o haha I was not about to write that much again!**

**Anyway ...**

**Thanks to everyone who's been reading my story so far :) **

**Thanks to ****BlackPaperMoon82462,****krikanalo**** and ****Flik98**** for commenting again and also thanks to ****Nizuna Fujieda**** for the new follow ^^**

**Okay, allot of what I was going to write in this chapter I've save for chapter 6 otherwise it would be a repeat of the TOO long chapter haha**

**Most of their ages have gone up a year now because of the time skip.**

**Apologies for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. **

**I only own my OC Secret (and also this random character called Dee that is also in this story o.O ) and this story, I also own.**

**Rye belongs to Flik98.**

**So here's Chapter 5 ... enjoy! ^^**

* * *

CHAPTER V

**_July 22nd 2002. Seven months later ..._**

I tapped my fingers on the desk impatiently. I checked the clock.  
7 minutes.  
I sighed and relaxed in my chair, there was no point in getting ready to leave yet.

"Secret," The teacher, who's name I never cared to remember, said gaining my attention.  
I looked up from my seat at the back of the class.  
I didn't say anything. There was no point, she could see that she had my attention.  
"Do you know the answer?" she asked me.

I bit my lip. She knew I hadn't been listening, she wouldn't have asked someone without their hand up otherwise.  
I looked at the chalkboard, where a complicated equation was written out.  
The numbers all seemed to blur to together as I attempted to work it out in my head.

"Em..." I muttered trying to gain myself more time.  
I shook my head to tell her I didn't know and then shied down into my chair in some stupid attempt to hide myself.

The teacher gave me a worried look. She had been doing that nearly every lesson I had with her since I had started at the orphanage's school back in January after winter break was over.

"I'd like to talk to you after class Secret." she mumbled and then turned her attention back to the rest of class.  
I bit my lip.  
She wouldn't be seeing me if I could help it, I'd have to think of away out of it.

"Near, do you know?" She then said asking my white-haired friend who was sat two desks in front of me.  
Near clearly hadn't been paying attention either, he looked up at the board and within seconds he had his answer ready.

"0.28596." He told her.

The teacher raised her eye brow with a very impressed look on her face.  
"I only requested to two decimal points Near, but well done anyway." She praised him.

I rolled my eyes, that was simple for Near, maths was his best subject. Not mine though, at all.

I lowered myself in my chair further and pushed it out slowly and quietly, ready to dart for the door as soon as the bell when off.  
I looked up at the clock again.  
1 minute.  
I bit my lip.  
30 seconds.  
I positioned myself so I would be able to move with the smallest amount of warning.  
15 seconds.  
10 seconds.  
5...4...3...2...1...

The bell rang loud.  
I quickly darted out the door while the teacher was distracted by the rest of the class standing up.  
I rushed quickly around the corner so that she wouldn't be able to see me if she looked out the door.  
I peered around the corner, chewing on my sleeve nervously, I don't know what I was worrying about though, she wouldn't be able to see me!

"Come on," I muttered impatiently "what's taking him so long."  
I bit my lip until finally I saw Near slowly walk out of the class room door.

He immediately looked over to where he knew I would be.  
I put my finger to my lips quickly as soon as he saw me to tell him not to say anything that could give me away.  
He gave me a slight nod to tell me he knew what I meant.

With that I darted away.  
That had been the last lesson of the day. Now I needed to go somewhere that they wouldn't find me. My room was out of the option, that's where they'd look first.  
I quickly headed out of the school section of the building and rushed into the dormitories.  
I found room 4 quickly and darted inside before anyone saw me.  
Near wasn't back yet.

I blew my fringe out of my eyes and shuffled across the room and sat myself down hard on A's old bed.  
I sighed and pulled my marbles out of my pocket and started to line them up on the little table besides the bed

Near walked in 5 minutes later.  
He didn't even look surprised that I had invaded his room with my presence. He'd probably been expecting it.

He climbed up on the other bed in the room and sat himself in his favourite sitting position, one leg up one leg down.

"Why did you rush out?" Near then asked me.

I rolled my eyes. Wasn't it obvious?  
"Because," I started. "She's just going to say the same thing she always does"  
I didn't bother telling him what that was, he could probably guess that for himself.  
"I don't want to be L's successor like everyone else here, I just want to find out who I am, and I highly doubt _maths_ is going to help me do that."

"But what about after you find out who you were, if you don't have a good education then you won't really have much of a future." Near then pointed out.

I rolled my eyes again, I didn't need his lecture.

I turned my attention back to my marbles and started changing around the order they were in.  
Green, red, blue, white and then black. I pushed the clear one away from the rest. That was no one so I kept it separate.

Near didn't say anything else for a while. Instead he slipped himself onto the bedroom floor and pulled his plain jigsaw-puzzle from out from under his bed. He tipped the pieces out and began placing them back on the board one by one.

I rolled my eyes. He always did that. I didn't see the point at all though, surely it got boring after the first few times.

I pulled open the little drawer in the table and pulled out a black marker pen and tossed it to Near.  
He didn't see me throw it so he didn't attempt to catch it. It landed on the floor next to him and rolled into his sight.  
He stared at it for a couple of seconds and then curiously picked it up like it was a completely unknown object. He then frowned at the pen, then looked up at me and frowned at me too.

"Draw something on your puzzle, so it's not so plain anymore." I explained

Near blinked and then looked back down at his puzzle.  
He kept the pen in one hand and then continued to slot the pieces into place with the other.

Once he was finished he un-capped the pen and the paused for a second while he was thinking what to draw.  
He then leant over the puzzle and began to draw in the top left hand corner.

He finished quickly and put the lid back on the pen and lay in of the floor down besides him.

I looked past him and saw he had drawn a 'L' in the corner of the puzzle.

I frowned at first and the rolled my eyes.

I grabbed the pillow off the bed and threw it at the back of Near's head.  
"You're obsessed!" I said

Near seemed dazed at first from being hit with the pillow and then looked at me confused.  
"I am not obsessed with anything." He frowned.

"Yes you are!" I argued "Why do that then." I said pointing to the letter in the corner of the puzzle.

I tiny smirk appeared on Near's face.  
"Maybe I just did it to annoy you." He said. He didn't hint in his voice at all if that was the actual reason, or that he had done it for another reason and was just trying to tease me, which wouldn't be very much like him at all!

I pulled at face at him and lay down on the bed to face the ceiling.  
"I don't like L." I reminded him.

I heard Near sigh.  
"He's trying to find out who you are." He told me.

I frowned. "Is he?" I muttered.  
I didn't know that. L had never said anything to me about him trying to find out who I was. He never actually seemed concerned by the fact that I didn't know, so I just assumed he didn't care.

"Yes he is. He has been putting much thought into it, and gave a lot of his time to do so." Near said.

I made a 'pfft' sound. I found that hard to believe! L didn't seem to give up any of his time from anyone unless it would assist himself in some way.  
Near didn't say anything.  
I guessed it was just an attempt by him to try to make me feel better towards L. I think Near felt awkward being 'friends' with me if he was joint first in line to be L's successor right now with Mello. I know he thought it would be better if I had no ill feelings towards L. But I disagreed.

I sat up. "Do you recon they stopped looking for me?" I asked Near.

Near shrugged.  
I pouted at him and stood up.  
I picked up the pillow off the floor and put it back on the bed and then picked up my marbles and put them back in my pocket one by one.

"Well I'm going back to my room anyway." I told him. "See you at dinner." I added as I left the room.

The corridor was pretty empty. Everyone was probably outside enjoying the summer heat, which I didn't much like. I blew my fringe out of my eyes as I strolled down the corridor casually thinking about how I couldn't wait until winter came back around again, even autumn, I was looking forward to!

I made it back to my bedroom without being stopped by anyone, so I guess they really had stopped looking for me after all.

I went into the room and pulled my marbles back out my pocket and rolled them into their dish on the bedside table.

Almost as soon as I'd sat down I heard a knock on the door.  
I froze. They'd found me!

"Come in." I muttered reluctantly. They would know I was here already. They must have seen me in the corridor.

The door opened slowly...  
Matt poked his head around the door.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Roger wants to see you." He said.

I let out another sigh, a frustrated one this time.  
I'd let my guard down too soon.

I stood back up.  
I gave Matt a look that should tell him I now hated him for bringing me such news.  
He gave me a grin, that was only slightly apologetic, mainly amused.

I let Matt lead me back towards Roger's office although I could have gone myself, but he was probably making sure I didn't make a run for it.

Matt knocked on the door and then opened it straight away for me.  
He nudged me inside. I heard him chuckle slightly as he closed the door. He was so cruel!

Roger looked up from his paper work.

"Ah, Secret." He said.

I braced myself to be told off.

"You're getting a room-mate." He then said.

"What?" I muttered suddenly surprised. I frowned.

Roger let out a frustrated sigh.

"Watari will be bringing a girl, slightly older than yourself, back to the orphanage Saturday afternoon." He began to explain. "She is already in England, her plane arrived from Japan this morning."

Japan? She was from Japan? All that way. Why had they made someone travel half way across the world, to come to this certain orphanage? I frowned again.

"That's all I know about her." He then told me. "She will be sharing a room with you as there is no more spare rooms and everyone else is already sharing."

I bit my lip.  
I nodded slowly.  
A roommate. I was getting a roommate. That made me nervous. I didn't know what this person would be like at all! There was nice people I guess around here, like Linda, but also not so nice people, like Dee, the girl Linda usually hung around with, the one that kept giving me the evil eye for no reason, she still did it.

I'm not sure I actually wanted to share a room. I hardly slept, surely that would disturb the person, so would my nightlight or when I woke up in the night from nightmares. None of that would be fair on this girl at all. Also I liked being alone, if I wanted company I'd go to Near's room, but I went to my room to get away from everyone else, that would be gone wouldn't it!

I let out a sigh. I just hoped I'd get along with this girl.

"Clear everything off your desk." Roger began to speak again. "Tomorrow morning, it will be removed and replaced with a new bed for your roommate. I'm sorry to disturb you Saturday morning." He didn't sound sorry.

"You may go now." He then said.

I bit my lip and nodded, then left the room.

I shuffled down the corridor back to my room, or it wouldn't be just my room for much longer.

Well I guess I was glad I hadn't been in trouble, but still...

I sighed and lay down on my bed.  
My mind then started to wonder.  
I bit my lip, all sorts of thought rushing through my head about how different things would be with someone else around.

I hugged A's blanket to me.  
I lay down on my bed and curled myself up into a tight ball pulling the covers over my head.  
I didn't care that it really was a bit to hot to have my thick quilt from the winter still on my bed. I just wanted to block everything else out now.

I closed my eyes. I tried my best from keeping myself from sleeping but I knew I couldn't resist any longer. I knew that if I carried on sleeping as little as I did then I would make myself ill sooner or later, but I hated sleeping, the nightmares seemed to always come now, every night.

Slowly I felt myself slip into the darkness of sleep. My mind became light as my thoughts disappeared to make way for dreams. I tried to shake my head to wake myself up, but it was too late.

* * *

_Everywhere seemed dark._  
_I looked around me until I found a source of light. _  
_There was a hazy red glow coming from far in the distance. _  
_I tried to walk towards it, but the further I went the further it seemed to get. _

_I bit my lip._  
_I looked down at the ground, it was also nothing but dark. In fact if I hadn't been standing on it I wouldn't be able to tell it apart from any other direction. _

_"Sky." I suddenly heard one of the voices whisper._  
_It was the second one, the less raspy one._

_The voice wasn't echoing around like it usually did. It was defiantly only coming from one direction. It was coming from where the red light was._

_"Sky." The other voice them whispered coming from behind me in the opposite direction._

_I gasped and turned around to face where the second voice was coming from and for the first time I noticed there was a similar hazy glow coming from that direction too, only this time it was a dark purplish colour instead of red. _

_I closed my eyes quickly to I didn't have to see into either of the lights. Now I knew that's where the voices were coming from I no longer wanted to go towards them at all. _

_"It's started." Both the voices suddenly said in unison._

_I bit my lip and dare to open my eyes again. But I stopped myself._  
_I didn't ask the voices what they were talking about. I'd regretted it every time I had done so in the past._

_I heard one of the voices laugh. The one with purple light._

_"She doesn't ask." Said the other voice. "Shall we tell her?" It seemed to ask the first voice. _

_Suddenly the first voice stopped laughing and everything went deadly quiet for a few moments._

_"The one with red eyes in planning. _  
_The one he copies knows. _  
_He already told them what he's going to do, in a message no one can read. _  
_If nobody solves it, then nobody knows. _  
_But still he will not succeed." Both the voices said at exactly the same time._

_I opened my eyes now. _  
_But the lights had already gone out, and the voices had already vanished._

* * *

The first thing I did when I woke up was sigh.  
The voices were stupid, but clever at the same time.  
They gained my full attention the moment they said 'The one with the red eyes'. Obviously they meant B.  
They'd tried to work what they were trying to tell me into a riddle, but that hadn't really worked for them.

The riddle seemed simple, and it would be easy enough to understand to anyone who knew what B was up to.  
The thing was - I didn't know what B was up to.

I got out of bed quickly.  
I grabbed clean clothes and everything I would need and then left the room quickly to shower.  
The bathroom was empty with no queue so I was finished in there quickly and darted back to my room afterwards.

I was about to put my bottle of shampoo back on my desk where I usually put it but them managed to stop myself.  
I bit my lip and when across the room and put the shampoo bottle on top of my chest of drawers.  
I then went back over to the desk and moved everything off it and put the stuff from there in various other places around the room.  
I was guessing we would have to slipt the room in half somehow so that we both had our own space still.

I checked the clock, it was already 9am, I'd slept in longer then I had wanted to, which I'm not sure how I managed. The dream had gone so quickly yet somehow it had lasted hours.

I made my way down to the dinner hall for breakfast even though I wasn't really that hungry.  
I was glad to see there was quite a few people still in there, so I hadn't slept in that late, I knew they kept breakfast open longer on a weekend because there were a few kids who stayed in bed until about midday.

I grabbed a simple bowl of cereal and sat down on a table by myself. I couldn't see Near anywhere, and Linda was with Dee so I didn't really want to go sit with her. Matt was with Mello sitting with a bunch of other rowdy boys, so I wasn't going anywhere near there. Other than them I didn't know many other people, so I thought it would be best to go and sit alone.

My mind seemed to go everywhere as I sat there ignoring my cereal.  
I replayed what the voices in my dream had said in my mind over and over again.

_The one with the red eyes is planning:_ That one was obvious - B, and he was planning something.

_The one he copies knows:_ That would mean L. They were saying that L knows that B was up to something.

_He already told them what he's going to do, in a message no one can read:_ This is where the whole thing started to get complicated. The sentence itself was easy enough to understand, but it would mean B had already told someone, whoever this 'them' was, that he was planning something. I wasn't sure how far that went either, had he just told 'them' he had a plan, or had he told 'them' what this plan was? The second part of the sentence was harder to understand. '_A message no one could read_' - A code perhaps? Or a riddle like I'd been given. That would mean that he hadn't told anyone his direct plan, just a clue for them to solve.

_If nobody solves it, then nobody knows:_ That was referring to this 'code'. Simply enough, if no one solved the code, then no one would know what B is up to.

_But still he will not succeed:_ This was the bit that was worrying me. The voice was saying B wouldn't succeed at what he was doing pretty much, even if no one figured out his clue. Obviously B would be relying on no one solving it, but the voice was saying that it wouldn't matter.

I bit my lip. What was B planning?  
I still hadn't heard anything from him at all since he had left months ago. L had said nothing either. Which would mean that he was still in the process of planning something, that would match up with what the voice was saying perfectly.

I finally ate a spoonful of cereal. I pulled a face at it and pushed it away. It tasted like cardboard, it needed sugar, and lots of it. I couldn't be bothered eating anymore though, even if I did bother to get sugar for it.  
I took my bowl back to the counter to be cleared away and went back to my room.

I need instantly that someone had been in there, before I noticed the different furniture.  
I sighed, I guess they had brought in the new bed while I was gone.

The room looked totally different.  
It was almost like they had mirrored the other side of the room.  
There was new bed opposite mine with crisp new sheets that were a pale blue colour. The head-board was a different way from mine so that it was exactly the same as my side of the room. There was also another chest of drawers at the end of the new bed, like mine was but the other side.

I sighed and sat down on the end of my bed. I sat back and pulled my legs up onto the bed and got myself comfortable.

This afternoon, my new roommate would be coming. I wasn't quite sure what time though. It was now a waiting game. Sure, I'd been nervous before, but I was now trying to not let it get to me.  
11am. I sighed again, well it wasn't the afternoon quite yet.

I stood up quickly and shuffled out of the room. I darted quickly down the corridor and headed for Near's room to see if he was in.

I didn't bother knocking and just poked my head around the door.  
Near was sitting on his floor as usual with his toy robot.

"Next time you could knock." Near suggested without looking up at me, obviously realising it was me straight away.

I rolled my eyes and stepped into the room.

"Do you want to go outside?" I asked him, I wanted to go outside.  
Near shook his head. I pouted.  
"Well you're coming outside." I told him.

Near looked up at me then frowned at me.  
"What was the reason for asking me if you'd already decided for me." He said.

I shrugged.  
I went up to him and tugged on his shirt slightly to tell him to stand up. He did.

"Come on." I muttered quietly as I pulled him out of the room.

As soon as I was sure he was going to follow me without having to drag him the whole way, I let go of his sleeve.

"Is something wrong?" Near then asked as we walked down the corridor side by side.

I sighed loudly. He noticed there was something up already, I guess it was obviously then.

"I'm getting a roommate." I told him.

Near frowned "What's wrong with that?" he said.

I bit my lip. "Well, I don't know yet." I muttered quietly. "I don't know what she's going to be like."

Near shook his head slowly like he thought I was being stupid. "It'll be fine." he promised.

I bit my lip. "Well, you know I like being alone, what if I want to be alone?" I argued.

Near raised an eyebrow. "You like being alone? So that's why you drag me everywhere _with_ you." He said.  
I almost raised an eyebrow myself, was Near using sarcasm? I never thought I'd see the day when Near developed a sense of humour!  
But I was more concerned about what he had just said.

I frowned. "Don't you like hanging around with me Near?" I asked him, that had been the way what he had just said came across to me.

Near's face seemed to freeze like he had been caught out. He didn't say anything.

I really did raise a eye brow that time. Did he really not like spending time with me? Was he just putting up with me? Did he actually find me a nuisance instead?

I sighed loudly. "You're lucky I need a friend right now, or I may have fallen out with you for that." I commented.

Near didn't say anything again, I felt like hitting across the back of the head but that would be a bit too mean for nothing but a comment.

We ended up carrying on outside completely in silence.  
I lead Near over to the tree and sat down. He sat down besides me and there was enough room for us to both lean against the tree.

"Are you okay?" I muttered trying to make conversation.  
For the first time in a while I actually wanted to talk to Near about anything, just to check the friendship was still there, now that I wasn't so sure after the episode in the hallway.

Near nodded. I bit my lip, I was hoping for a vocal answer.

"Read any good books lately?" I almost kicked myself after I'd asked it, where had that one come from?

Near looked at me then and raised an eyebrow. Okay, I think he now thought I was a weird person.  
"Are you just trying to start a conversation?" He guessed.

I let out a sigh of relief. "Yeah," I muttered to him. "You could help out if you want."

Near pulled a face. Clearly he didn't want to talk.  
"Where's the sudden urge to talk to me come from?" He asked anyway.

I froze for a second. I didn't even know. I shrugged to tell him that.

Near sighed. "Look Secret, " He muttered. "I do not mind you coming into my room at all, and if being alone means that much to you, you can go in my room whenever you want, even when I'm not there, but you have to put up with me when I am because I am going to leave just for you."

I was shocked at first, while what he said sunk in. He was being nice. I mean, he had never been mean or anything, but he was actually being _nice_.

I gave him the biggest smile I ever could. "Thank you Near." I chirped. I threw my arms around him and hugged him.

I heard Near gasp. "Em...Secret, could you not..."

I pulled myself away quickly and looked away ashamed. "Sorry." I muttered quickly.  
I know saying what he had didn't sound like much, but knowing he didn't mind me in there made things less awkward, I sometimes felt I was invading his private space.

I'd vowed to make Near think of me as a friend, and although I hadn't actually got me to call me friend at all, I was hoping I was almost to achieving my goal if not already. Near needed friends, and now I needed friends, so I guess that's why we had become as close as we were going to get to being friends.

I bit my lip. Going on like that made me sound so soppy I almost laughed to myself.

I looked up at the sky. There were grey clouds rolling in from the distance, there was quite a few people outside, and it looked like it was going to rain. Had none of them noticed? Or did they not care. I knew the smaller kids liked staying out and playing in the mud.

I rested my head on Near's shoulder and closed my eyes.  
He didn't say anything, so he didn't seem to mind.

I think I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew Near's was shaking my shoulder to wake me up.

"It's starting to rain." He muttered as I opened my eyes.

As soon as he had said it I felt the light rain drops tapping on my face.  
I shook them away quickly.

I stood up as fast as I could. I wanted to dart inside there and then but I thought it would only be fair to wait for Near.

We both went inside, not running, but close enough. I don't think I'd ever seen Near run, in fact I think I would laugh at him if I did!

"What time is it?" I asked Near as we both burst into the entrance hall.

I saw him look up at the large clock above the archway in the hall.

"Nearly 2 o'clock." He told me.

I bit my lip. We'd been outside a long time. I frowned, Near had sat there with me asleep for that long? If I was him I would have got bored and left. He must have had something to do with him. I smiled as I imagined him with a pocket puzzle cube, that would be a strange sight!

I let Near go back to his own room then and I went back to mine. It was already the afternoon, I suppose I would have to wait in now, I didn't want to seem rude and not be there when my new roommate came. I wasn't really nervous anymore, maybe even a little excited.

I sat down on my bed and started laying out my marbles on A's blanket.

I stayed like that for quite a while. Perfectly content with simply rearranging the marbles order, not growing bored with it at all.

Suddenly I heard voices outside my room.  
I scooped up my marbles quickly and shoved them in my pocket and then sat still, waiting.

There was a light knock as a warning that someone was entering and then one of the staff opened the door.  
"Secret's quite." The woman whispered to someone else as they opened the door wider. Guess she thought I couldn't hear.

I then saw my new roommate.

"Thank you." She muttered quietly to the woman.  
The woman nodded and then closed the door on us leaving us both in the room.

I almost sighed with relief, but stopped myself. She looked friendly.

She gave me a small smile and then sat down on the carpet with her legs crossed.

"Hi, I'm Rye. What's your name?" I said sounding cheerful, but she had a look on her face which made me not quite sure if it was put on or not.

I froze for a bit. I wasn't nervous anymore, but for some reason I felt like...being shy?  
"...Secret." I told her.

She frowned. "What...? Won't you tell me your name? Or is your name is Secret?" she said.

I nodded to tell her that that was my name.

"Oh," She then muttered "Well then, how old are you?" she asked.

I paused for a bit and tried to work out my age in my head, I wasn't quite sure exactly after all I didn't know my date of birth.

She made a 'umm' sound to push my answer.

"Twelve..." I Told her quietly. That was if I had worked it out correctly.

"Oh... Well, im fourteen. Nice to meet you, Secret..." She then said giving me another smile.

I bit my lip and turned away from her. I didn't mean it to be rude or anything, it just felt awkward to look at her.

She remained sitting on the floor the whole time.  
I let out a tiny sigh. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was getting late, I hadn't realised how much time had actually passed.

"Rye..." I said quietly.  
It looked like she jumped as I spoke to her like she hadn't been expecting me to speak again.  
"...It's dinnertime now, you may want to get something to eat." I muttered. My voice came out as something hardly over a whisper as it usually did when I was talking to people I didn't really know.

She paused for a second suddenly looking interested. I guess she was hungry.  
"Oh, where do I go?" She asked.

Did she think I was going to just give her directions and let her get lost or something? I was going there anyway, so I might as well show her.

I got up and gestured for her to follow me. We both left the room, I started to dart down the corridor at my normal speed, but then slowed up a little so it didn't look like I was trying to ditch her or anything.

I was too busy concentrating on not going too fast that I didn't notice when we both accidentally bumped into Matt and Mello coming the opposite way down the corridor.

"Hey!" Mello shouted at us. "Watch it, idiot!"

I heard Rye mutter an apology to them. I didn't say anything, after all why didn't they move out the way either!

Matt looked up from his Gameboy that he was playing on and gave us both an apologetic smile.  
I swear I saw Rye blush then, but I shook my head and thought it was probably the heat after all it was still summer.

I tugged Rye's sleeve to tell her to just leave them and carry on following me. She did.

Mello was still complaining loudly to Matt about us bumping into them, I though I'd get Rye out of there before Mello said something mean, after all no one should have to deal with an angry Mello on their first day!

I took Rye into the dinner hall and showed her where to get the food. We both then went over and got our portions of the dinner.

I then looked around the room quickly for a place to sit. The room was almost full. Every table had a bunch of people on it.  
Finally I spotted Near sitting on a table on the opposite side of the room. Linda was sitting there too on the table, but luckily Dee wasn't with her so I didn't mind going over there.

I took Rye over there with me. I sat down next to Near.  
I saw Rye looking around the room at everyone taking in her surroundings and then she looked finally at the table and who we were sitting with. She then sat down next to me. She sat on the chair and then pulled her legs up so that she was sitting cross-legged on the chair.

Linda was sitting opposite us, she gave me and Rye a small smile that I don't think Rye noticed.  
Linda had he sketchbook in her hand. She looked over at Rye and the gave Near a smile that I could tell that she was telling him that she was planning to draw Rye.  
Then she started to sketch in her book. Every so often looking up at Rye so copy her features.  
Rye bit her lip and looked uncomfortable. It was obvious she'd noticed Linda looking at her, but I don't think she knew quite why.

We ate our dinner than. Afterwards I saw Rye get up and she looked like she was going to ask Linda something. I bit my lip, I suppose she would be okay on her own from now on, Linda could tell her where to go and stuff.

I whispered to Near that I was going to his room and he nodded.

I then darted out the dinner hall before I think Rye even noticed.

I made my way down the corridor to Near's room and the went inside.  
I went and sat straight on A's old bed.  
I was glad Rye seemed nice, but I wasn't quite sure what to make of her yet.  
I lay down on the bed and sighed.

I looked at the little clock Near had beside his bed. It was even later, getting close to 8 o'clock in the evening.  
I closed my eyes and started to think.

I heard Near come in a while later. I opened my eyes then.

"I thought you were asleep." Near muttered.

I shook my head and gave him a shy little smile.  
"No, I hate sleeping, I always get nightmares." I told him. I'm surprised I hadn't actually mentioned that to him before.

"Oh, you seemed alright before." He muttered as he climbed up onto his own bed and pulled out his puzzle cube.

I rolled my eyes, was that going to be his new get-back thing? I guessed every time I said something to annoy him from now on he would probably bring up that I'd fell asleep on him. That would be embarrassing.  
But then I frowned. I actually had been alright before. That was actually the first time I noticed I hadn't had a nightmare then.

"Maybe it was because it was day." I muttered quietly then as an answer. After all I'd heard of daydreaming, but I'd never heard of daymares.

Near let out a sigh and put all his attention on his puzzle cube.

I yawned realising I actually was tired.  
I didn't want to go back to my room quite yet though.  
I closed my eyes again. Just as I was falling asleep Near talked.

"It is past curfew, you would get in trouble if you get caught in here now." He said.

I didn't open my eyes and let out a moan as a complaint that he had stopped me sleeping.

"Shut up Near." I muttered and then fell asleep.

* * *

**So that was Chapter V ... I would say that it was completely unaided by Flik98 for a change because she went off and abandoned me! But I used her story to write the Rye scenes so I guess she did help after all -_-**

**Just mention now...This is NOT a romance! haha just it case you thought it was gunna turn into one.**

**Chapter VI ****_could_****be up soon (notice the 'could' - meaning no promises haha)**

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW! ^^ :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay where do I start? First off, I'm so sorry for being so late with this update . I had quite a lot of writers block with this chapter and I had to wait for Flik98 to get her next chapter up before I was able to continue, but now it's all sorted so I got the chapter ready for you ^^**

**Thanks to everyone who had read my story up to this point :) Of course this story wouldn't be half as good without Flik98's help and anyone who's enjoying this story should go and read hers too :D **

**Thanks to ****BlackPaperMoon82462, ****krikanalo ****and the guest going by the name ****L ****for reviewing my last chapter :D and also ****BleachedShadow ****for the new follow and fav and ****shadowwolves11 ****for the new follow and fav as well, and ****Midnight Blood Wolf ****for the new fav :D **

**Just to let you know as well I've been drawing some character pictures from this story, they are only my DeviantART gallery under the folder 'OC Pictures' :) The link to my DeviantART is on my profile.  
**

**Disclaimer: As you know, I do not own Death Note, never have and never will. **

**I only own my OC Secret and this story plot.**

**Rye belongs to ****_Flik98_**** from her story 'Regrets of Rye'. **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

CHAPTER VI

**July 31st.**

_"Evil isn't bad." Whispered the harsh voice echoing from ever direction._  
_"Evil is smart." Whispered the other voice. _

_I shook my head. "Go away, stop telling me these things!" I shouted into the dark. _  
_I looked up, the sky was filled with tiny glowing stars._  
_I bit my lip, I hadn't seen them stars in my dream since the voices had first told me about what was going to happen to A. _  
_It was because I hadn't seen them since that, that I knew that something very bad was going to happen, the voices only showed me the stars...when someone was going to die._

_It seemed like it was raining too, but there was something odd about it. It wasn't rain, it was more like the stars were sending down little sparks that were showering down to me._

_"Don't worry little Sky, the stars don't cry for you." One of the voices then said._

_So it was actually the stars that was creating the rain, or the voices had referred to what the stars were doing as crying so that would make them tears, the tears of the stars._

_But what did they mean? The stars were crying, someone had died, but who?_

_"The game has begun." Whispered a voice. _

_"Let's count down shall we?" said the other voice. "Four..."_

* * *

Four...

The number echoed through my mind so loudly the moment I woke up, that it distracted me from the panic I usual experience after one of those dreams.  
My breathing was at a fast pace, and that was the only thing telling me that I had woke up with a start instead of calmly.

I sat up quickly and rubbed my hand over my face. Then I tugged my fringe away from my eyes and tucked it behind my ear.

I looked around the room quickly which was illuminated slightly by the tiny night-light in the socket on the wall near the end of my bed.  
The was nothing out of the ordinary, but the shadows cast from the objects around the room still made me nervous. Like any moment they would move of their own accord and speak to me in the harsh voices from my dreams.

"Secret?" I heard a small groggy voice come from the opposite side of the room. "What are you doing?"

Rye's eyes were still half closed as she peered over the top of her covers, her voice sill filled with sleep.

I blinked and lay back down. I turned myself against the wall with my back to Rye and pulled my covers right over my head.

I waited a couple of seconds until I heard Rye settle back down after realising that I was not going to reply.

Thoughts started rushing through my head. Echoes from the dream, repeating themselves over and over again. I shook my head and tried to block them out, but I knew I wouldn't be able to.

Someone was going to die, if they weren't already dead.  
I bit my lip and closed my eyes tight shut.  
_It's no one I know, it's no one I know_! I kept repeating to myself silently in my mind.  
_It. Is. No. One. I. Know!_ I believed myself. The dream had been different from last time it told me someone was going to die, last time it had been A, someone I did know. It was different, so I knew something was different for me this time, so it was no one I knew.

Four...

The number rang through my thoughts again, cutting off what I was previously thinking about.

_Four..._  
Four was a odd number to start a count down at if you ask me! It was usually five or three, but I'd never heard anyone start a count down at four.  
Well it wasn't really a count down they had given me though; one number wasn't a count down at all, especially if it never reached zero.

I curled myself up into a ball then and put my hands up to my face to cover it. I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep even if I tried, but if I left I would wake Rye up again.

So I stayed there all night.

* * *

"Secret, L is on the phone, he wishes to speak to you."

I blinked and took the telephone slowly out of Roger's hand and held it too my ear like I had done last time.

L? Again? Why would he possibly want to speak to me now?

"S." Came L's voice down the phone line without me having to say anything.  
"L." I replied.

"Have you received the file I sent you?" He the asked.

I took a long sigh.  
"Yes." I answered.

Two days ago, which was the day after I had the dream; a package arrived at The Wammy House, addressed to 'S' which was me, as L liked to call me.  
I'd been told about it but had no been allowed to see the package until L rang me to explain.  
I'd been waiting those two days for this phone call. Now it was here, I wanted it to be over.

"Good." He replied, "It is of all major criminal activity throughout Europe and also The United States, I would like you to look through it."

I bit my lip. "Why?" I asked.  
It was all I could say really. It was something to do with B, I was sure of that but I didn't understand why he wanted me to go through this file of criminal activity. B wasn't a criminal, but was he capable of becoming one? I honestly didn't know.

"I simply would like a child at Wammy's to sort through this file and do further research into the cases it contains, I chose you to be the child to do so." L explained

"Why me though?" I asked

"The file also contains a laptop computer for you to work from; I request you only do any work connected to these cases from that laptop as it cannot be traced." L continued completely ignoring my question altogether.

"L, why me?" I repeated my question.

"I've also enclosed a mobile phone for you to contact me from if it is needed." He then said, again ignoring my question.

"Why me!?" I said one last time, my voice more firm telling him this time I wanted nothing but the answer.

It was obviously because I was the last person at Wammy's who could say they knew B. Everyone else said B kept away from everyone and would only ever talk to A. That meant that they knew less about him then I learnt in the couple of days I spent time with him.  
But I hadn't heard L say this had something to do with B. I wanted to here him say it!

"Other students will be attending summer lectures arranged at Wammy's in the time I would like you to do your research, I know you have no intention of going to these lectures so I chose you to work on this file instead." L said.  
So he'd worked his way around mentioning B then? But although I didn't ask again, I thought that he wouldn't get away with it.  
The summer lectures were like extra lessons, only a few kids were actually going to them anyway, and L was right, I wasn't going to them.  
But it was all well and good saying he chose me to do this task for him, but who say I was actually going to do it?

"What if I refuse?" I them muttered.

"I already know you won't." L then replied.

I narrowed my eyes although there was no need because L couldn't see me.  
I wanted to say firmly that I was not doing anything for him and hang up the phone, but I didn't.  
The reason? Because I was actually curious about what was in the file exactly.

I let out a long sigh.

"I will contact you in two days. Goodbye S." And with that L hung with the phone for me.

I didn't wait a moment before I quickly handed the telephone back to Roger and asked where this file was.

Roger handed me a box file that he pulled out of a door in his desk.

I took it and held it out in my hand. It was quite heavy, but not so heavy that I could not hold it up. I wanted to open it there and then but I stopped myself.

I thanked Roger and gave him a small polite bow as I left the room.

I darted along the corridor quickly with the file still tightly gripped in my arms.  
When I got back to my room, I quickly peered inside to see if the room was empty.  
It was. Rye must have been elsewhere, probably with Matt and Mello, who I knew she had befriended.

I shuffled inside as quickly as I could and hopped myself up onto my bed. I lay the file down in front of me, I was almost desperate to open it, but I sighed and pushed it away.  
Not now, I told myself. I would wait. Doing as L said would be helping him, something I was in no rush to do.

I picked up the file and lent over the side of the bed and placed it onto the floor, then I slid it underneath the bed, right to the back, up against the wall.

I then got up slowly and stood there for a few seconds while I thought to myself.  
I then grabbed my marbles out of their bowl I had left them in this morning, I then went over to the window seat in my room and sat down on it and pulled my legs up. I turned myself and looked out of the window.

It was sunny outside. I could see loads of other children outside enjoying the heat; I rolled my eyes and then let them wonder off into the distance. I could just see the graveyard on the hill in the distance. I sighed, I hadn't been there since the day A was buried, I just couldn't bring myself to, not alone anyway.

Just then I heard laughing outside, and the bedroom door opened.

"Okay, see you later." I heard Rye say and she came into the room. She must have been talking to rather Matt or Mello. She sounded more happy for once, I was glad she was settling in alright, and that she ha friends she could spend time with. It gave me lots of thinking time alone for one.

"Oh, hi Secret. How are you?" Rye chirped when she noticed me in the room.

I turned slightly to see her and muttered "Fine." quietly. Then I turned back to looking out o the window.  
I must have seemed rude to her acting like her, but the truth was I was shyer then anything, after all I still didn't know her very well.

I heard Rye shuffle about and sit on her bed; I remained exactly where I was and continued looking out of the window, just staring, into the distance.

* * *

I rolled my white marble slowly across the carpet on Near's bedroom floor.  
I was sitting on A's bed up-side-down, while Near was on the floor as usual.

The marble bumped into Near's leg softly and he looked down at it for a second before pushing it so it would roll back to me.

I smiled slightly and rolled it again, and again it bumped into Near's leg.

He frowned this time and looked up at me noticing that I was doing it deliberately now.  
He them rolled his eyes and rolled the marble back again. So again, probably just to annoy him now, I rolled it back to him.

Near sighed and picked up the marble this time, before he quickly slipped it in his shirt pocket and looked at me raising one of his eyebrows.

I frowned at him and sat up properly. "Hey!" I complained and narrowed my eyes at him.

"It stays there until you're ready to leave." He said blankly.

I crossed my arms and got up off the bed.

"Fine then, I'll leave now." I said putting my hand out for Near to give me back my marble.

Near frowned for a second, obviously he was not expecting me to get up there and then, he probably thought I would wait a while and be fine without the marble, which I would have; I just wasn't letting him get away with it.

He then fished the marble out of his pocket and dropped it into my hand.  
"Thank you." I said sarcastically and marched myself to the door.

I then dropped the frown I had withheld all that time and let out a tiny laugh, "See you later Near." I said just to show him I wasn't really angry and was just pretending.  
But I still left anyway, I had been debating sitting back down and telling Near I had tricked him but I didn't see the point.

I headed back to my room. Rye was in the room. I didn't notice at first, but as soon as I sat down on my bed I saw that Rye looked on edge slightly. She hadn't even looked up at me when I came in.

"Em...Rye, are you okay?" I asked so quietly, that my voice came out like a tiny squeak.

Rye jumped slightly like she hadn't noticed me in the room, or at least hadn't expected me to talk.  
"Yeah I'm fine." She muttered all too quickly, and then went back to staring at nothing.

I frowned but didn't question her further. I sat back on the bed and pulled A's blanket up to me and hugged it tight.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night that I got the urge to read what was in the file. Which was a probably, because unless I went and sat right next to the night-light there wouldn't be enough light to read.

I bit my lip and pulled the file out from under the bed, I then got up very slowly so no to wake Rye, who had been fast asleep for a few hours.

I took tiny steps across the room with the file in a tight grip against me and opened the door quietly, then slipped out into the corridor, closing it even more so.

I knew Near would still be awake so I darted down the corridor with silent footsteps until I reached room 4.

I knocked lightly on the door as a warning that I was coming in and then opened the door slowly before waiting for an answer.

Like I had thought Near was still awake, and was still sitting on the floor in the exact same place he had been before. He looked up and me, and then looked over to the little clock on his bedside table.

"It is very late, Secret." He said to me, like it was his way of telling me I should just go back to bed.

I rolled my eyes. "I need to read something." I told him as I closed the bedroom door.

Near frowned. "What do you need to read exactly that couldn't wait until morning?" he asked.

I lifted the file slightly so show it to him and just muttered "This."

I then went and sat down on A's old bed.

I saw Near shake his head slightly like he still didn't get it but he didn't ask, and just went back to whatever he was doing, which I didn't moving to see what that was.

I lay the file down in front of me as I sat up on knees. I then pulled the tape from around the folder, which was holding it shut and opened the box very slowly.

The thing on top was the small sized laptop along with a simple flip-open mobile phone. I pulled the laptop out of the box and lay it down besides me. Beneath it was a yellow paper folder, which obviously contained the case papers.

I pulled the folder out and pushed the file box away. I then replaced where the box hand been with the folder.  
I opened it and took out all the papers. It was quite a hefty pile, with about one page per case. I flicked through it, quickly taking in all the case headings. They seemed to range from theft to murders.

I bit my lip and looked down at the first page.  
It was a bank robbery. Four people had been involved; only one of them had been identified and none of them had been arrested yet.  
These seemed like cases that L wouldn't be interested in, so maybe that's what he did with cases like this, sent them to Wammy's.

Of course I had thought this would be something to do with B, but with four people involved it couldn't' possibly be B, I wouldn't think he would work with others for whatever he was doing. But maybe L had put this case in to throw me off his trail, so that I thought that L just genuinely only wanted me to go through them and that they had nothing to do with B after all.

I took the first page off and put it down on the bed.  
The next page was a different case, but from the same area in the same country that the first had been in. I then quickly flicked through the pile again, this time noticing that the cases seemed to all be in alphabetical order of the place name.

I bit my lip and put the second paper down besides it.  
I then went from the cases quickly putting them now into piles based on the case type. So that I could go through the more minor cases first and work my way up to the bigger ones, after all there was no rush, L had just told me to go through them, not to solve them.

I then put some of the piles I had made back into the folder, the ones I wouldn't be looking at right now.

I was just pushing a couple more piles back into the folder when suddenly all the lights went out.

I froze.

"Near." I muttered quickly.  
He didn't reply.  
"Near." I then said again more panicked.

I felt my breathing speed up as I started to look around the room quickly looking for any source of light at all, there was nothing.

"Near, where are you?" I said, I could hear the panic increasing in my voice.

"I'm right here." I finally heard him reply.

"What's going on?" I quickly asked closing my eyes tight shut so I wouldn't have to think about it actually being dark even with them open.

"It seems we've had a power cut." He muttered, not seeming bothered at all.

"A power cut?" I said quickly. "When is it coming back on?" I could hear my voice shaking.

"I don't know." Near told me. "It could be a few minutes, or it could last hours."

"Hours!" I squealed.

I sat up straight and held my arm out.

"Near, come here now!" I said firmly.

"Why?" I heard Near say, and if I could see him, I guess he would probably be frowning right now.

"Because," I muttered my voice so quiet. "I'm scared." I admitted.

"You're afraid of the dark?" He then said.

I nodded, but realising he probably couldn't see me, I also muttered "Yes."

"Oh." I heard Near mutter then.

"Near, Please..." I said when I didn't hear him get up. My voice squeaked before I could say anything else.

I heard Near sigh then, and finally I heard him stand up. I then felt the bed move slightly as he sat down next to me.

"I'm here." He muttered.

"Thank you." I said.

"I should look for a torch or a candle." Near then said, I heard him about to get up again.

I gasped and quickly grabbed hold of him arm. "Don't leave me." I squealed, panicking.

Near gasped also then. "Secret, please don't grab me like that." He whispered, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Sorry." I muttered, but I didn't let go of him, in fear that he would leave me alone in the dark.  
Near pushed my hand away from his arm and got up anyway.  
"I'll be back in twelve seconds." He promised. Then I heard him move across the room.

I bit my lip and counted the twelve seconds down in my head. And to his word, on the twelfth second, Near sat back down besides me.

"Here," Near said as he handed me something. It felt like a candle. "Hold it up so I can light it." He then said.

I did as I was told and held it up straight.

Then suddenly there was a light.  
I sighed with relief and stared at it like it was my life source.  
Near moved the lit match forward and let the wick of the candle catch fire.

I was going to thank Near for getting the candle, and probably apologise for not letting him to go get it straight away, but all I was able to say was: "They let you have matches?"

I saw Near raise a eyebrow, his face lit by the candle light.  
"Yes, it's is not like I'm the type of person to set fire to things for no reason." He said.  
I blinked. I guess he wasn't

"You should go back to your room now." Near then said to me.

I nodded.  
I quickly used the candle light to gather up the file and everything and then I tucked them away under A's bed, which was where I had decided to leave them for now.

I then got up with the candle tightly gipped in my hand.

As I was leaving the room, I saw Near light another candle that he must have had, he looked up at me and I gave him a shy smile as a thank you for giving me this candle.

I went through the corridor slower then I would have normally so not to blow the candle out.

I came into the room quietly and set the candle down on the bedside table in a way that it would not fall over.

I could see that Rye was still sleep, but she seemed to stir went I came into the room.  
She moved around in her bed slightly and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room.

She saw the candle. Her eyes became fixed on it.  
I could suddenly see in her eyes, a panic starting to grow.

"No!" She suddenly shouted, shaking her head. "No! No! No!" She kept screaming out.

I froze, unsure exactly what to do. Rye started screaming, like something was trying to hurt her. It was the candle, it had to be.

I quickly went to grab the candle, but paused last second. If I put it out, the room would become dark. The. Room. Would. Get. Dark!  
No! No! I felt like shouting out myself, I didn't want to be back in the dark , I couldn't cope with that!

Rye seemed to be getting worse, though she was screaming out like someone was coming to get her, like the fire, was threatening her.

I'd have to deal with the dark! For Rye's sake!

I closed my eyes tight shut and made a grab for the candle so I could blow it out.  
I felt the candle with my finger tip and just as I went to close my hand around it, the candle fell away.

I gasped and opened my eyes quickly.  
The candle was one the carpet, the flames were already burning away at the carpet as they made their way across it, devouring the fabric like it was nothing.

I looked up at Rye, in a sheer moment of panic. What was I meant to do now?  
There were tears already running down her face as she continued to scream.

I jumped off the bed quickly and tried to put out the flames.

"NO! Get away! It wasn't my fault! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" She screamed out.

I frowned. What wasn't her fault? The candle knocking over? Of course it wasn't! She had to be talking about something else, but what?  
I shook my head quickly to stop my thoughts where they were. Figuring out why Rye was so scared wasn't important right now! I needed to put of the fire!

I quickly stomped on the flames and kicked at them until finally they went out and the room was plunged into darkness.

Everything was dark, and everything went quiet. The flames had gone out, and Rye had stopped screaming.

I paused for a few seconds, unsure what to do, unsure what to say.

"Rye?..." I whispered so quietly I didn't know if she would be able to hear me at all.

She didn't say anything for what seemed like forever, but must have only really been a few seconds.  
The finally she said, almost as quiet as I had spoken: "...Yeah..." Her voice was still shaken with fear.

"I...I'm sorry." I mumbled, my voice cracked then. It was dark, I was so scared, but I couldn't scream like I wanted to be, I had to be strong for Rye!

I closed my eyes tight shut.  
"I...I..." I started, but I could carry on.

I ran.

I headed straight out of the door and ran through the corridor as fast as I could, remembering the way to the front door the best I could.

I then burst outside, so glad the door wasn't locked.

Suddenly I could see the full moon. The light reflecting off it, sorrowed by thousands of tiny little stars, all giving out their individual light to me. Like that, they had never look so beautiful before. I didn't like the stars, they reminded me of death, but now I was thankful for them, and was so glad they were there. The seemed to comfort me from my dreaded fear.

* * *

I lay the papers containing all theft related cases down on the bed side-by-side.

I looked over the case names and then sighed.  
I lay my head against the wall and closed my eyes. I couldn't concentrate, my mind just seemed elsewhere.

I yawned. I was tired, I hadn't slept all night, and I knew even if I tried, I wouldn't be able to sleep now either.

I shuffled the papers together and put them back in their folder.

I knew why I couldn't concentrate: my mind kept replaying everything that happened last night during the power cut.  
I shook my head. I guess I was worried about Rye. She'd been quiet all morning, even more quiet them I am usually. It didn't help to make her feel better when Roger came in and saw the burnt carpet. He blamed both of us for that even though I said it was only me and Rye had nothing to do with it, but he still gave her a hard time too.

But it made me wonder...Why exactly was she so scared of the fire? I guess everyone had that slight fear, after all fire could burn you, cause you pain, even worse if the situation was bad enough! But that still didn't explain why she would react that way.  
She had shouted about something not being her fault, but what had she been talking about?

I bit my lip. It made me think for the first time...who was Rye?  
It dawned on me that I knew nothing about her what-so-ever. I could tell she was from Japan by her appearance and accent, and I knew her age because she had told me, but nothing else.

I got up off the bed and tucked the folder away.  
I blew my fringe out of my face and began chewing on my sleeve while I was thinking.

I wanted to know who she is. But how would I find out, I'm guessing if I asked her she wouldn't answer any question that could upset her. That could be a problem because my first question would be last night, and after her reaction to that I was guess she wouldn't want to revisit it in her mind.

I guess I could ask someone else. Her friends? She was friends with Matt and Mello, but should I ask them? Would they even know?  
I bit my lip, I best not ask them. They could mention to her that I was asking about her and I guess that would make her uncomfortable in some way.

Well I guess I could...look through her file.  
That was it! Her file!  
Every child at Wammy's house had a file, even I probably did, it would contain their basic information and medical records, and I'm sure they would also have something to do with their past!

The 'student' files were in Roger's office in a large filing cabinet, Near had told me that once.  
I bit my lip. So it would probably be better if I took Near with me but he wasn't here right now, he was at one of them summer lecture things. Then I thought, Roger would be there too, his office would be empty!

I quickly darted out of the room and down the corridor.  
I then paused outside of Roger's office door. What if I got caught?  
I shook my head. Even though it was a 'spur-of-the-moment' idea, I was still pretty sure I wanted to see the file.

I went to open the door, I turned the doorknob, but nothing. The door was locked.  
I frowned.  
Roger couldn't have know someone (I) was going to going into his office without permission. After all, I, the trespasser, hadn't known myself until five minutes ago!

I sighed. I had no clue how to pick a lock, and now that I had been denied access, I wanted the file even more. It would have to be a through-the-window job. I just hoped no one saw me.

I sped down the corridor and out the front door and made my way around the side of the house so I could get to the window of Roger's office.  
Luckily it was open, as I expected. After all it was a hot summer's day!

I checked the area for on-lookers quickly and after declaring it all clear to myself, I grabbed a hold of the window sill and pulled myself up into the room.

I fell to the floor with a thud!

"Not fun!" I whined to myself as I stood and rubbed my elbow which I had knocked on the window sill during the short falling experience.

The room seemed weird empty. I looked around quickly noticing just how tidy roger actually kept the place.  
Then, on their travel across the room, my eyes lay rest on my target, the filing cabinet!

I quickly stepped over to it and pulled open the top drawer as quick as I could.  
I stared blankly into the cabinet. I wouldn't know where to look for Rye's file. Would it be filed under her alias or her real name?  
I'd have to take the chance; I was running out of time. I headed for 'R'.

Within seconds, I was able to pull out the file with the words 'R / RYE' printed in bold on the front.

It wasn't too thick, it must have only had one or two pages in it, but I took it out anyway.

I stood back away from the cabinet and pulled open the file.

The first sentence at the top of the page was:

_WAMMY STUDENT ~ R_

I bit my lip and read on. The first page was basic information.

_Alias ~ Rye_  
_Real Name ~ RUYNA, Rizza_  
_Date Of Birth ~ 3 April 1988_  
_Age Entered Wammy's ~ 14_  
_Height ~ 5'5_  
_Eye Colour ~ Green_  
_Natural Hair Colour ~ Gold Brown._

The first page when on about Rye's physical aspects, not what I was looking for!  
I turned to the second page, which was a medical record.  
I scanned through it quickly with my eyes.  
It showed no signs of anything that could be linked with her fear of fire.

Then finally the final page.  
Entitled: BACKGROUND INFORMATION

_Country Of Origin ~ Japan_  
_Other Countries Lived In ~ None Other._

_Orphaned age 14. _

_Shows signs of previous neglect, and suspected of being abused by parents. _  
_Occasional depression possibly linked to past family life. Keeps inner emotions hidden._

_PARENT INFORMATION ~ _  
_Mother ~ Maria Ruyna. [No information available]_  
_Father ~ John Ruyna. Suspected drug dealer, never imprisoned due to lack of evidence. (D)_

_SIBLING INFORMATION ~_  
_Brother (1) ~ Reece Ruyna, born 8 July 1992 (D) _  
_Sister (0) _

_Family (including both parents) killed in a arson attack. Family home burnt down, no survivors. _  
_[Arsonist still currently under investigation]_

I froze. So that was it!  
I blinked, unsure how to react exactly. Oh, poor Rye!

I shook my head. No wonder she acted the way she did! Her cheeriness always seemed fake, like she was cooping up all her inner emotions; which she was!  
Her family had been killed...in a fire. So that was why she was so scared of even the tiniest flame! It must have brought horrible memories back to her that she couldn't, no shouldn't, have to bear! Something like that...she was emotionally scared for life...I could tell!

Suddenly I heard a noise outside the room.

I felt my eyes widen, I was going to get caught!

I quickly glanced down at the file again to take in the last bit of information. The final part of the file spoke about previous school grades and talents.

I quickly wiped the file down with my sleeve and shoved it back in the filing cabinet in the correct place and pushed the drawer shut.

I then ran to the window and almost dived out. I leapt out keeping hold of the window sill so I wouldn't fall to the ground again.  
Then I hid under the window...and waited.

Seconds later I heard the lock in the door from the room turn and someone walk inside.

"Thank you Dr Nikaido, we greatly appreciate you traveling all this way to give our students here your lectures." I heard Roger say to someone else.

"It's my pleasure..." This 'Dr Nikaido' replied, his accent was the same as Rye's, so I guess he was also Japanese.

I didn't hang about any longer though. I quickly crawled along the ground so no one inside would see me, and then I...bumped into someone's legs.

I froze. Someone had caught me in the act!  
I bit my lip and looked up very slowly...

"What are you doing on the ground?" Matt asked looking down at me.

"Em...crawling." I muttered in reply.

Matt raised a eyebrow. "Way to state the obvious, Secret!" He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and stood up.  
"I was observing the earth on the ground, it's highly interesting." I said as I dusted myself off, trying to cover for what I was actually doing.  
But of course Matt didn't believe me for one second!

"Right, okay then..." Matt said nodding, his sarcastic tone still strong.

I sighed. "Look, my name's Secret! So naturally I was doing secretive stuff, which is a secret! So why was I on the ground you ask? It's a secret!" I said putting my hands on my hips.

Matt seemed stunned for half a second by my outburst, but then burst out laughing.

"Right then, have fun with that." He muttered.

I rolled my eyes and pushed past him.  
"All I ask of you is that if Roger asks if you've seen me, you haven't! Especially not out here." I said and then darted off before he could say anything more.

I past Mello on the way into the house, obviously looking for Matt, I nearly stopped and gave him the 'you haven't seen me' speech but I thought it was best not to. Knowing Mello, if I told him to say he hadn't seen me, and then someone asked him if he had seen me, he would have defiantly made sure to say he'd seen me! And probably throw in some each information about what he seen me doing, like causing trouble when I hadn't.

I stopped by Near's room on the way back to get my folder so that I could work in my own room.  
He wasn't there still so I was in and out quickly, then back to my room before I knew it.

Rye wasn't there, which I was sort of glad of. I couldn't face her so soon after raiding through her private details.

I stood over my bed and chewed on my sleeve. I then took up the folder and tipped all the papers out making them scatter all over the bed, destroying all order that had already been created.

I'd now came to the conclusion that Wammy's was slightly messed up, and all I wanted right now was to find out where B was, even if I had to go through L to get there.

I pushed all the papers aside and sat on the bed. Then I shuffled all the papers together so they formed a, now random, pile.

I then scooped up my marbles out of their bowl and held them in my hand.

"Okay! This is how we are going to do this..." I said aloud to myself as I brought my sleeve up to chew on it.

I picked up A's marble and placed it down on the bed. I then picked up the case paper on the top of the pile. It was dated 23rd December. That was after B's disappearance, but before A's funeral. So I placed the paper of the left hand side of A's marble.

I didn't care what L actually wanted me to do with these case files anymore! I was going to use them to find B!

I knew B was still in Winchester on the day of A's funeral, I'd seen him there, so he hadn't left straight away. So anything that happened that day was defiantly not B.

I sorted all the case papers into a timeline. I then put away all the pre-funeral papers and focused only on the cases based afterwards.

I then took out all group based criminal activity related cases. Also not B, I was sure of it!.

I then took out all the petty crimes that I didn't even know why L had included! And also I took out the crimes I knew would suit B at all.

That left me with six case papers left. Three were based in the US and the other three in Holland. It was one of these two countries!

All of a sudden, as if on queue with my breakthrough, the phone L had sent me, which was in the file box...began to ring.

I paused for a second before reaching to pick it up.

_Unknown Number_  
The screen read.  
It was L.

I pressed the green 'answer' button quickly and held the phone to my ear.

"S, do you have a conclusion from the cases that I sent you?" L's voice said getting straight to the point.

I narrowed my eyes to myself. He knew! I quickly looked up around the room. There must have been cameras somewhere! Surely that was illegal!

"The job you gave me would not require a conclusion." I pointed out. He had told me to look through the cases, not solve any or sort them in the way I had, that would mean I was not aiming to narrow anything down as far as he was concerned.

"Yes, but I know you had no intention of carrying out the _exact_ job I gave you." L then said.

I frowned. I guess he'd outsmarted me there; he knew I would go off against his word and use them to find B...that is what he wanted!

I took in a deep breath and tried to control any anger.

"L," I started "Could you possibly send me information on everyone leaving the UK bound for the US or Holland starting from the 24th December to the date you gave me this file."

I was almost certain that B had traveled to rather the US or Holland, but this would be the final confirmation I needed to be absolutely positive.

"I had already gone through such information myself." L then said.

"Could you send it me anyway please?" I then asked.

There was a pause on the other side of the phone.

"Of course." L muttered "I will email it to you through the laptop I gave you."  
And then he hung up the phone.

I dropped the phone quickly and grabbed for the laptop.  
By the time I had switched it out, there was already a 'new email' icon flashing up on the desktop. The computer had obviously been set to give instant alerts.

I clicked on the email and a code came up.  
I bit my lip.  
I obvious hand to crack it to gain access. I'd though the security was rather low before!

I thought for a second, and then typed in the date, in numbers, of B's disappearance.  
Only I should know that was L's true intentions when he gave me the job, so it was something I could figure out but other people would struggle to find out.

The code flashed off the screen and a button to open the email appeared.  
The email contained a file, which I had to download onto the computers documents.

Then the file opened up.

The document loaded and scrolled through various information of people listed who had left the UK. They were listed by the airport, or other mode of cross sea transport, that they had used and then by date and time.

But I wasn't interested in all that! If my theory was correct all I needed to look at was the names.

I scrolled through the document quickly until I found it!

_B . Birthday_

The name B called himself. L wouldn't know it, but I did because he had told me. Maybe that's why he didn't use a alias to travel, because I would recognise him by it, maybe he wanted me to find him after all!

I then checked the flight information.

The plane was headed for...

_USA, Los Angeles._

I smiled. "So B, you're in LA?" I whispered so quiet that no bug L may have put in the room would be able to hear what I said.  
"I think we're getting much closer to finding you then." I muttered, and closed the laptop.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading :D **

**Please review because I don't know what people think of the story .**

**I'm not going to make any promises for when the next chapter will be up because I probably won't be able to stick to it :/**

**Thanks again ^^**

**~ TheSecretRoman **


	7. Chapter 7

**Really sorry about the late update, I've had so much going on and not much time to write. I don't feel this chapter was worth the wait, but I guess that's up for you to decide. **

**Thanks to:**

**koryandrs**** - for another review :)**

**Maid of Light**** - for the fav :)**

**Mirthful-Malady**** - for the fav and follow :)**

**shotasayswhat**** - for the follow :)**

**and as always a big thanks to ****Flik98**** for whatever she did for me during this :D**

**AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO'S READ AND LIKED MY STORY SO FAR. **

**Disclaimer: [Insert disclaimer]**

**I own Secret. I own this story. I do not own Rye as she belongs to ****Flik98**** from her story ****_Regrets Of Rye. _**

* * *

CHAPTER VII

I pulled the last bug device off the lampshade.  
"There." I mutter quietly as I dropped the listening bug onto the floor and crushed it under my foot.  
No more spying for L!

I chewed my pyjama sleeve and sat down on my bed. It was getting late and I was unbelievably tired!  
I closed my eyes for a split second and felt myself drift off straight away.  
I shook myself awake. I didn't want to sleep just yet!

It was getting close to the curfew deadline, and Rye still wasn't back.  
I bit my lip. Usually I would have just gone to sleep and she would come in her own time, but tonight I wanted to see she was okay.

I sat down on my bed and pulled A's blanket up close to me and hugged it like I usually did.  
I watched the door like a hawk what seemed like ages. Where was she!?

I bit my lip and rested my head and the headboard of the bed. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer.  
I closed my eyes as I felt the sleep pulling at me, I'd have to wait until morning to see if Rye was okay. No, I shook my head to wake me up again. I needed to see her as soon as I could.

I waited longer, but still she didn't come back.  
I checked the clock. It was passed curfew now.  
I began chewing on my sleeve again nervously.

I was so ready to sleep, as soon as the bedroom door opened I settle down quickly and closed my eyes without even checking that it was Rye.

* * *

_Everything was black other than the tiny stars high above my head._  
_The stars flickered like candle light in the dark._

_"Four..." One of the voices said so close I would have said it had whispered directly in my ear._

_I jumped back in shock, to try to get away from it._

_"Fourth day, of the eighth month." Whispered the other voice suddenly, seeming right behind me. _  
_I spun around fast to face the voice but of course nothing was there but the ever-present darkness._

_Fourth day of the eighth month? That was the 4th August. _

_"Four days from the first..." Said the first voice back whispering in my ear._  
_"Which was nine days from the start..." Whispered the other voice this time appearing in my other ear. _

_"Four and nine make thirteen." Said the voices now in unison, "The 1 and 3 that make the B." _

_I bit my lip and took a step back. _  
_Thirteen. B. I'd heard that all before, B had said it himself that the number 13 looked like a B._

_"The 2, the Q, the child." The dream voices muttered louder._

_I closed my eyes tight shut now wishing the dream would hurry up and end. _

_"For 1 we had a 4, for 2 we have a 3." The voices continued to whisper into my ear, always following me no matter where I moved to._

_"Four...three..."_

* * *

The dream ended there. Half way through the count down it had started four days ago.  
Three.

I bit my lip and sat up very slowly.

I noticed Rye in her bed asleep, and was glad she was safe.  
She didn't seem to be sleeping peacefully, but at the same time she wasn't restless. I could just see the worry written on her sleeping face like something was bothering her, like something was haunting her dreams. Someone like my dreams.

I looked away from Rye and checked the clock quickly. A lot of time had passed and it was now early morning on the 4th of August. The date the dream had mentioned.

I got up quickly and left the room so I could go to the showers before everyone else would be up.  
As soon as I was washed and dressed I made my to the dinner hall for breakfast. I really didn't care how early it was, I needed to keep my mind off the dream!

I was glad to see a couple of other children already waiting for their breakfast which would be served in ten minutes. I slipped myself onto a table by myself by the wall and lent myself again it.

I closed my eyes for a second and suddenly heard someone sit down at the table.

"Hey Secret!" I heard Matt's voice say.

I opened my eyes and saw Matt sitting at the table opposite me.

"Hiay." I muttered quietly.

Mello was standing behind Matt, glaring at me.  
I bit my lip and looked away from him careful not to make eye contact.  
It's not that I was afraid of Mello or anything, more like didn't want to deal with one of his tantrums right now.

"Have you seen Rye anywhere?" Matt said, getting straight to the point.

I nodded "She's still asleep." I told him.

"Oh..." He muttered "Was she okay?"

I frowned "I think so, I'm not sure." I muttered. I then raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Oh em...No reason." He said quickly and stood up from his chair.

"See you later Secret." Matt then muttered as he ushered Mello away, and the both of them left as quickly as they had come.

I frowned.  
"That was weird." I muttered aloud.

It made me wonder why those two were up so early anyway. It was still summer break, and as far as I knew the two didn't have lectures today at all, which would have usually meant they wouldn't be getting up before at least 10am, but here we were at 6:50 in the morning and they were up!

I shook my head and stood up to get some breakfast. I got a piece of toast as a cover up for the strawberry laces I was actually eating.

Near joined me ten minutes later, with his usual none existent breakfast.  
He sat down without greeting me or asking how I was. I rolled my eyes, typical Near.

"Why were you in Roger's office yesterday?" Near then suddenly asked.

I chewed on a strawberry lace and looked down so not to make eye contact for my lie.  
"I wasn't." I said.

"Yes you were." He then said, no a single hint of doubt in his voice at all.

"No, I wasn't." I repeated.

Near raised an eye brow. "If you don't tell me, I'll just go ask Roger why you were in his office."

"Ow...blackmail!" I muttered.

Near didn't say anything. I rolled my eyes.  
"Fine, I was going through some files." I told him.

"Who's files?" Came his quick question then.

"What does it matter?" I said raising my eyebrow this time, it was none of his business after all!

"Because I can easily find out, so you better just tell me." Near then said.

I rolled my eyes again. "What I want to know, is how you knew I was even in there!" I pointed out.

"Because I saw you trying to get in there, and upon failing via the door you went outside and enter through the window." Near then said bluntly.

I paused for a second and just stared at him.  
"Right then...that's slightly disturbing." I muttered.

"How so?" Near then asked.

"I'm sure someones explained to you why stalking is disturbing before now, so I'm not going to bother." I said to him.

Near paused for a second "Why is everyone calling me a stalker?" He muttered quietly to himself.

I let out a small laugh at hearing that.

"So who's file was it?" Near then asked changing the subject back to its previous one.

I let out a sigh and looked around the room quickly.  
I then mouthed the name 'Rye' to him so that no one would hear at all.

Near let out a 'oh'.  
"You could have just asked me about it, I've read her file before." He then said.

I nodded slowly not bein surprised by that at all. "Alright then, but I would have rather saw it for myself." I said "But you saying that brings us to the question of why you were reading said persons file?"

"I've read the file of most people here." He then said bluntly.

I raised an eyebrow.  
I didn't know if Near had been able to access the files because he was L's successor or he had done the same thing I had and snook in? But I still didn't like the fact that he had been through the personal information of nearly all the Wammy's students! But I guess successors believed that knowledge was some kind of power or something?

I'd had so little time to go through Rye's I never stopped to think of going back later to read any more. I would be able to access the file of any student other than the strictly classified ones, like L's old file and anyone who was already a student working to change the world that they had all been given the goal to do. I also knew as a precaution, lately they had been hiding any file of a successor, like Near, because they didn't want people finding out their real names.

I bit my lip.  
"Have you read my file?" I then asked Near.  
I looked up and looked him directly in the eye waiting for his reply.

I paused for a second before giving his simple answer: "Yes."

I took a deep breath. "What does it say?" I then asked.

Near shrugged. "Nothing. Other than your chosen alias and date of entering The Wammy House, your file is completely empty." He told me.

I nodded slowly. I thought it would be. I mean, what was there to put in it?  
I knew nothing about myself, and there was no one to contact who would.

I was slightly glad it was empty, that way I knew they weren't keep anything from me, but at the same time I had wanted there to be something in there. Something for me to learn about myself. But like there was nothing in the file, I still knew nothing about myself.

"I guess that's because I still don't know who I am." I muttered aloud half to myself, half to Near.

Near rolled his eyes. "You know who you are," He said "You are Secret."

I shook my head and stood up. "I really don't think I'm Secret, she's someone who was made up to make me feel like someone." I said.

Near paused for a second before saying anything. He shrugged, "Well if you're not Secret, the person you've been claiming to be since you came here, then who are you?" There was a slight hint of sarcasm lining his voice, he knew I couldn't answer that and he knew what I meant when I said I wasn't Secret.

I shook my head getting slightly frustrated at Near.  
"That's what I'm trying to find out." I muttered. "I am Secret, but apparently I'm also Sky, but still neither at the same time."

Near frowned. "That doesn't make any sense." He said.

I shrugged then. "What does anymore?"  
I stood up at that point, then I left the room without saying anything more or waiting for Near to say something.

* * *

The sun was setting on the horizon.  
I sighed and kicked some gravel on the path.

I was on my way to graveyard. I had a bunch of different coloured sweetpea flowers gripped in my hand. I thought it was about time that I visited A's grave again, I hadn't been there since the day he was buried, I couldn't seem to bring myself to go.

The graveyard gates were left slightly ajar for later visitors like I was. It was close to 9pm.  
I slipped through the gates and made my way over to where A's grave. I knew I would have to be quick here, I didn't exactly have permission to be here.

A's grave looked exactly the same as it had when I left it all those months ago. Of course the rose I had left had been removed a long time ago. I knelt down by the grave and placed the sweetpeas where the rose had been.

"Hiay A." I muttered as I sat back on my knees. "I felt lonely so I thought I'd come and see you."

I sighed and continued to talk to the gravestone like it was A, listening to me.  
"I don't know what's going on anymore, I'm so confused about everything." I said "I wish I knew...I wish I knew who I was, I wish I knew where B was, and I wish you were still alive here with us. B would have never left if you hadn't..." I stopped myself as I tears begin to sting at my eyes. "But I don't blame you for anything." I muttered quickly.

I bit my lip. "It just feel like there are so many mysteries to find the answers to at the moment!" I said "I suppose I should take them on one at a time, but I wouldn't know where to start."

Although I didn't know if it was actually possible for A to be able to hear me, it still felt good saying everything aloud, it just made all my thoughts more clear in my head.

I looked quickly up at the sky as the last tiny bit of light was holding on. Seeing the light disappear I began to wish I had come earlier so I could spend more time here.

I bit my lip and stood up.  
"I want to start but solve this little secret here, me." I muttered. "I want to know who I am so that I can leave here and go find B without worrying that I am leaving any clue behind."  
I then sighed and began to turn around. "I don't know when I'll be able to come here next to see you, but I'll always be thinking of you A." I promised and then started back to the graveyard gates.

I headed quickly back The Wammy House at a fast pace to try and get there before it got dark.

* * *

I lay on my bed the next morning.  
Everything was silent until a little jingle telling me I had a new email sounded.  
I sighed and pulled he lid down on the laptop to shut it off, I couldn't cope with that right now.

Rye had left in the early hours of the morning for a lecture that had been arranged for a few of the kids here, the house still seemed pretty quiet, I knew it was too early for anyone else to be awake yet but I didn't want to sleep.

I'd been awake the majority of the night thinking about everything that had happened recently, especially about the dreams I had been having, they were weirder then normal, and I didn't like that one bit!  
I knew the dreams had to be about B, it would be the only thing to make sense and it was the obvious answer, but I couldn't rule out the possibility of a hidden meaning of course. Then there was the possibility that these dreams were nothing at all, and were just the darkest parts of my imagination haunting me through my dreams, but I somehow just knew there was more to them than that.

I knew I needed to search for B as soon as I could, if I put off trying to find him much longer I knew something bad would happen, but I also had the feeling something bad had already happened.

I bit my lip and sat up on the bed. I needed to get everything sorted out for myself first, I would have to do whatever I thought I needed to do very soon.  
I'd need to retrace all my steps to find out where I started.  
All I could remember was that snowy night A found me outside the Wammy's House. I still didn't know how I had ended up there, I just remember walking and walking for what seemed like forever.

There was nowhere really to search for anything, anything I had possibly dropped in the snow would be long gone, and I had already been around The Wammy House grounds to see if there was anything from when A found me, but I had come up with nothing.

I can't remember before I woke up that night at all, maybe if I had woke up where I had become unconscious then I would have remembered something even if my memory was gone, but I had woke up the hospital, surrounded by nothing but blank walls.

The only place that could possibly know anything was the hospital, but would it be worth going back there?  
I'd ran away from there the same night I woke up, they had probably been searching for month for months after, so I wouldn't know what they would say for me to just turn up back there after all this time.

I sighed, it was my only choice if I wanted to learn something, anything, about myself.  
I didn't want to go alone though. I didn't want an adult with me, I don't think I would be about to ask the right sort of questions with something like Roger luming over my shoulder.  
I suppose I would have to ask someone I was comfortable with.

I looked over to the clock on the bedside table of Rye's bed.  
Everyone I knew properly was in a lecture, but luckily that would be ending soon enough.

I stood up and picked up A's blanket off the bed and held it close to me.  
I then left the room and shuffled down the corridor to Near's room. I went in with knocking or anything because I knew he wouldn't be back yet.  
I went in and sat on the bed while I waited for him to come back.

I clicked my tongue after waiting a while, he was seeming to take forever to come back!  
The finally he came through the door. As usual he didn't seem at all surprised about my being there.

"Hey Near." I greeted him after his not seeming to want to greet me first.

"Hi." He reply blankly.

I rolled my eyes and decided to get straight to the point.  
"I've decided to try hard to try and figure something out about myself." I started.  
Near gave a little nod but still showing little interest.  
"So I want to go back to the first place I can remember and ask if they know anything about me." I told him.

"So, you want to go back to the hospital?" Near asked for confirmation.

I nodded.

"Are you going with or without permission?" He then asked while he twirled a piece of his white hair around his finger.

"With...probably..." I mumbled.

Near rolled his eyes knowing that that meant I was going without.

I sighed and shuffled off the bed to sit on the floor with Near.  
"I don't want to go by myself though, do you want to come with me?" I asked not too hopeful though because I could tell by the lack of interest on his face what his answer would be.

"No." He muttered.

I clicked my tongue and muttered "Thought you'd say that, but why?"

Near didn't talk for a moment and then said "I won't be here later on today anyway."

I frowned "Why? Where are you going?" I was slightly annoyed that he hadn't said anything earlier then this to me that he was going somewhere, but of course there was the possibility that he had only just found out, so I didn't say anything about that.

Near shrugged "Watari is coming in and taking a couple of us somewhere." He said as his only explanation. I wasn't sure if he did actually know and wasn't telling me or he honestly didn't know where Watari would be taking him.

I shook my head then, it didn't matter, it just meant I was probably on my own this afternoon which I didn't mind that much.  
I stood up then and hugged A's blanket. "I'm off to ask the next person." I told him making it sound like I didn't care at all what his answer would be and like it would seem I had plenty of other people to ask, but he didn't seem bothered.

I rolled my eyes and left the room. Truth was I had no clue who to ask now.  
I didn't know Linda enough to want to go with her, and I defiantly didn't want to go with Dee!  
I knew Matt wouldn't go without Mello, and I know Mello wouldn't go at all! Which left me with...Rye.  
I bit my lip. I didn't know what she would say, so I'd have to wait and see.

I darted back to my room quickly, hoping she was in there so I wouldn't have to go searching for her. But just my luck, she wasn't.

I sighed and stood still for a moment. I'd have to look around for her then.

I quickly went to the school part of the building and to the room where I knew they had had the lecture this morning.  
Everyone was gone, and Rye wasn't there either.

I guessed she would probably go to hang around with Matt and Mello afterwards so I headed back to the dorms in the building, but when I got there I realised I had no idea where their room was.

I started chewing on my sleeve while I was trying to figure out where I would find them now.  
I sighed and wondered who I could ask.  
After coming up the answer of 'no one' I then thought I would just have to go back to my room and wait until Rye came back herself.

But when I got back the room, it turned out Rye, Matt and Mello had all came back to our room.

Rye and Matt were sat on the floor playing of video games while Mello was sat up on Rye's bed eating chocolate.

Rye looked up when I came in the room and gave me a little smile.  
I suddenly felt really crowded with so many people in the room and had the sudden urge to turn around and leave, but I knew that would be rude so I took a deep breath and shuffled over to my bed and sat up in the corner.

I watched Rye and Matt sitting playing video games for a while, they seemed to be playing head to head, Mello seemed annoyed but he didn't say anything. He did glare over to me at some point but just when straight back to his chocolate after that.

"HA! You lose!" I suddenly heard Matt shout out at Rye.  
Rye looked stunned for a second like she wasn't expecting to lose the game.  
She then muttered "Oh, how dare you!" and glared at Matt, before they both burst out laughing. I saw Mello roll his eyes and make a 'tsk' shout.

Matt then looked up at me and jumped slightly.  
"Oh hey Secret, I didn't see you there!" He said. "You were quite."

I gave him a shy smile. "As a mouse?" I muttered.

Matt smiled back and said "Quieter!"

"Well everyone else heard her, maybe you're just losing your hearing from having earphones in so much on that game of yours!" Mello then said talking to Matt.

Matt pulled a face at Mello, and Mello just raised an eyebrow which practically said 'yeah I said that, what you going to do about it!'.  
Matt rolled his eyes then reached up on the bed and grabbed Mello's chocolate out of his hand.

"Who wants chocolate?" Matt then chirped seeming happy with himself for being able to get it off Mello. I suppose that is what he was going to do about Mello's comment!

"Hey, give that back!" Mello suddenly shouted and tried to grab back out of Matt's hand, but Matt moved it away quickly enough.

Matt snapped the top of the chocolate bar which Mello had been eating off and tossed it back to Mello.  
"Here you can have the bit which you've had your gob around!" He laughed and pulled the chocolate bar out of the reach of Mello again.  
He then snapped a piece off and ate it probably just to annoy Mello further.  
He then snapped another piece off and passed it to Rye, who laughed and excepted it.

"Want some Secret?" Matt then offered, looking to annoy Mello at much as he can by sharing his stolen chocolate around.

I let out a little laugh but said no thanks. I could tell Mello already didn't like me, I didn't want to get on the wrong side of him or anything.

Mello continued trying to get his chocolate bar off Matt, and Matt kept pulling it out of his reach every time he got close.

"Hey look Matt, your Gameboy just exploded!" Mello suddenly said.

Matt seemed taken aback for a second and fell for Mello's trick and looked over to his Gameboy where he had left it on the floor.

Mello snatched the chocolate bar back out of Matt's hand finally and held it up victorious.  
Matt realised the chocolate was no longer in his hand about three seconds later, because he was still staring confused at his Gameboy on the floor, looking relieved that it was still in one piece.

He then turned and glared at Mello again. "Okay, that's it!" He said loudly and then suddenly grabbed ahold of Mello's ankle and pulled him off the bed, which Mello hit his head on the way to floor.

Mello rubbed the back of his head and shove Matt over. "Stupid idiot!" He said insulting Matt.  
Matt simply laughed and moved out of Mello reach before he decided to hit him or something.

The others continued to mess around for a little while, followed by another round of whatever game they were playing on between Matt and Rye. The after about an hour the two boys left.  
Rye said bye to them and walked to the door to wave them off and then she came back and sat down on her bed. She brushed down her bed while cursing about 'Mello and his chocolate'.

I left her a second before finally asking her what I had came in over an hour ago to ask her.

"Hey Rye." I started, my voice came out tiny. I bit my lip and cleared my throat ready to try and grab her attention again but she already looked over.  
"I came in to ask you," I said, "I need to go to the hospital, could you please come with me?" I asked her.

She looked shocked at first. "Why, are you ill?" she then asked.

I gave her a little smile and shook my head. "No, I just need to ask them a few questions." I told her.  
I remember that I hadn't spoken to Rye about the night I came here at all, I don't think I had even mentioned to her that I had no memories of before The Wammy House.

"Oh, okay then...sure." She said.

I gave her another small smile and thanked her. She then asked me when we would be going. I paused for a second to thinking, I wanted to go as soon as possible, but I didn't know if I'd be better leaving it until the next day. I shook my head to myself and told her that I was thinking that later today would be best and she just replied 'okay'.

* * *

I stood by the front door waiting for Rye.  
It was late morning, nearly midday. I had decided to go earlier then I had originally planned to get it over and done with.

"Hey Secret!" Rye chirped as she came jogging up to me from the corridor, pulling on her thin hoodie.

I gave her a small smile in return and gestured for us to leave.  
We both walked briskly down the pathway side by side.  
"Em...Secret, do we actually have permission to be going?" Rye asked as we reached the gate.

"Not really." I muttered quietly.  
Rye frowned and bit her lip for a second and glanced back at The Wammy House obviously debating in her head whether or not she still felt it was okay to go with me. I saw her shake her head to herself and then she gave me a smile and continued to follow after me.  
I was really glad she wasn't going to leave me now.

I could barely remember the way to the hospital. Which wasn't particularly good considering I was leading someone who had no idea where it was, that meant that if we got lost it would entirely my fault. I sighed. I remember that it was just outside of the town, so it wasn't far.

Me and Rye continued to walk through town in silence until I spotted a sign that pointed to the hospital. I let out a sigh of relief, at least I wasn't going to get us lost!

When we finally got there. I froze inwardly, all bravery gone. I suddenly felt that I didn't want to go in, but I bit my lip knowing it was just nerves and that I would be fine.  
I took a deep breath and stepped inside the building.

The hospital was warm, not hot like it was outside, but just pleasantly warm. It was rather empty other than a few people who were sitting in the waiting area. The reception desk was empty complete from a queue, and just had one bored looking receptionist sitting behind the desk.

I looked up at Rye, and she gave me a reassuring smile, in return I gave her a tiny shy smile.

We both walked up to the reception desk, me slightly ahead of her so they would see that it was me that was going to talk.

The receptionist looked up at us as we approached the desk.  
"Good morning." She said cheerily.

"Hello." I muttered quietly in reply.

"And what can I do for you today?" The receptionist asked seeming all to happy to help.

"Em..." I muttered stupidly while trying to think of a way to ask what I wanted to say right. "I was here about seven months ago, and I'd just like to ask a few questions, I was wondering if there was anyone I could talk to who was here at the time." I asked trying to sound confident.

The receptionist looked slightly fazed for a second while she was trying to figure out how to begin answering to my request.

"Em...Yes, there should be someone..." She muttered and then started routing around on her desk and pulled out a piece of paper. "Would you mind filing this out while I ring around and see if there is anyone free at the moment."

I nodded and took to the paper.  
It was just some simple questions, but I immediately became stuck on the first one - name.  
I bit my lip and looked at Rye. She looked over my shoulder and had a look at the form.  
She then pulled a face telling me that she didn't know either.

I sighed and picked up a pen off the desk while the receptionist started dialing on the telephone.  
I filled in the parts of the form that I could (which wasn't much) and then lay the paper and pen back on desk while she was still on the phone.  
She then put the phone down and looked back up at me.

"Yes, there will be someone to talk to with you within half an hour." She said "If you would like to take a seat..." She then said gesturing over to the waiting area.

I thanked her, and then me and Rye shuffled over to the waiting area and sat down. And then...waited.

* * *

"Em...yes you, Miss..." said a person who I could only assume was the doctor.

I looked up at him and nodded.

"I'm sorry, no one told me your name..." The doctor said.

I bit my lip. "Yes, I have amnesia, I don't actually know my name." I told him.

"Oh," The doctor muttered. "Is that why you are here?"

"Sort of." I replied.

"Okay then, come this way." He then said gesturing for us to follow him.

Me and Rye followed him down a corridor and to a consulting room.

"Are you both to come in?" The doctor asked as he held the door open for us.

I nodded and sat down in the room. I didn't want to be here without someone, so I needed Rye in with me.

The doctor sat down opposite us and pulled out a pen and paper to write down notes.

"Okay then, My name is . You say you can't remember your name, is there a name you have been referring to yourself with?" asked.

"You can call me Sky." I said choosing the more normal sounding name of the two I had been called since I lost my memory.

"I see..." He muttered. "I take it that, with you not having been told your real name yet, that you haven't had contact with any family members or friends who knew you before you lost your memory." he deducted.

I nodded. "No, I don't think there are any, I've been staying at the orphanage in town." I told him.

The doctor frowned and gave me a funny look. I think he might have heard something odd about Wammy's house or something.  
"Okay then..." He then muttered looking at his notepad like it was give him some ideas what to ask next.

"I was possibly brought in by someone, I don't know." I started, it was my turn to ask the questions after all that is why I was here. "I woke up here, I couldn't remember anything before then and there was no one there for me, so I was wondering if anyone could tell me about where I was found or who brought me in?"

The doctor thought for a second before nodding.  
"I'll have to ask someone who was working at the time." he said "Do you know the exact date you were brought in?"

I bit my lip trying hard to think back to when that would have been, I hadn't consciously noted down the date back then, but I suppose it was easy enough to work it out. "It would have been then...21st of December." I told him.

He nodded again and picked up the phone on his desk.  
I sighed, another phone call.

I heard the doctor ask over the phone for the receptionist and/or doctor who had been at the hospital on that day. He then waited for a little while, while he was being put through to someone on the other end of the line.  
"Hi Sam, I have a young girl here that says she was brought in on December 21, she's suffering from amnesia and was wondering whether you could answer a few questions about the circumstances under which she was brought in?" said down the phone.  
He then nodded and muttered 'yes'. He then kept the phone to himself and continued muttering the odd 'yes' or 'no' down the phone, so I was guessing that whoever was on the other end of the line was asking questions, most probably about me.  
Finally he said "Yes, that's her. I'll pass the phone over to her now." and then he did so.

I held the phone to my ear nervously and muttered a quiet 'hello'.

"Hello Sweetie." Replied a calm womans voice. " said you have a few questions for me."

"Yes." I muttered nervously. "I em...was wondering if you could tell me about how I was brought in."

"oh yes Sweetie, it's a long way to think back to but I'll try my best." This 'Sam' said down the phone to me.  
I muttered a 'thank you' and let her continue.  
"Now, I remember that you were brought in by someone, they didn't stay or anything, I think they left as soon as you were taken in. They didn't mention anything about where you had come from or who you were. You were unconscious the whole time."

I bit my lip. That wasn't really anything more than I couldn't have figured out myself.

"Could you describe the person that brought me in please." I asked her then. I wasn't sure if that would help me or not, after all, if it was a random stranger who had just found me and would have felt guilty leaving me wherever I was, then it wouldn't help me at all. But if it was someone else...

"Ah yes, it was a young gentleman, he looked around 20, maybe 21 or 22, I'm not quite sure. He was a bit odd, walked sort of hunched over, he had black hair and dark eyes, very pale." She told me.

I bit my lip, I knew who that was instantly - L.

I knew I had let out a little gasp because the lady on the phone asked if I was okay.  
"Yes, thank you very much." I muttered.

"Okay Sweetie, hope that helps, bye now." She replied.  
I mumbled a simple 'bye' and passed the phone back to who took it and muttered thanks to 'Sam' before hanging it up.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" then asked me.

I shook my head "No, you've helped me enough, thank you." I said as I went to stand up.

"Of course we can't just let you go. Do you mind if we ring the orphanage to make sure everything is okay on their end?" The doctor suddenly said.

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes, then paused for a second and bit my lip. I knew they had to check that I wasn't lying about where I was, and to make sure that I had permission to be there. But that was the problem...I didn't have permission.  
I sighed and gave in, they would find out soon enough anyway.  
I nodded as an okay.

The doctor seemed to already have the number of the orphanage written on a piece of paper on the desk, and he punched in the number into his phone and let it ring.

I assume it was Roger who answered. I didn't pay much attention to what was being said, but I didn't notice when frowned and muttered 'I see', which made me worry slightly.

He finally hung up the phone and gave me a look that told me that he wasn't impressed, so I was guessing Roger had told him that I had run off.

"You can go now, but judging by what I was just told, I have to be ringing back later to make sure you actually get back there." He said.

I bit my lip and nodded, of course I would go back, I just snook off, not ran away.

Me and Rye stood up and we thanked and then I shooed us both out of the room as quick as we could and shuffled off down the corridor.

I blew my fringe out of my eyes and sighed, I was glad that was over, but I was also glad that I had found something out, even if it was just who had brought me in. I don't think it would have had mattered had it been anyone else, but it was L. He knew something about me, he had to, so why hadn't he said anything?

I frowned and bit my lip again as I thought, we were both still walking out of the hospital, I, only subconsciously following Rye and trusting she remember the way back to The Wammy House.

"Hey," Rye muttered grabbing my attention.

I blinked as I shook myself out of my deep thought and made a 'hmm' sound as a 'yes'.

Rye paused for a second and pulled her hair onto her shoulder and tugged at it. "You seemed really confident in there, I always thought you were shy."

I frowned for a second, but then bit my lip again. I didn't think of myself as shy but I suppose I might have come across as shy to someone who I didn't talk to much, like Rye. I went to say something but stopped myself and shook my head.

We didn't talk for the rest of the walk back to The Wammy House.

* * *

I grabbed the mobile phone out the file box and punched in the number L had gave me to contact him on.

He answered the phone on the second ring.

"S." He answered with, like he usually did.

"L!" I said, controlling my voice so I didn't sound angry, but I was.

"S, I can tell by the tone in your voice that you are upset about something. That means I can only assume this is not about the file." L said down the phone.

He was right.

"Yes, I called to ask you something." I told him.  
I took a deep breath so I could continue before I would let L say anything more.  
"I went back to the hospital I woke up in to ask them about who brought me in and well ..." I stopped there to let him figure it out himself.

"Oh, I see." L muttered down the phone realising straight away.

"Yes well, I want to know why you didn't tell me that you knew who I was!" I demanded down the phone.

"I have told you everything I know." He lied.

I shook my head. "That's a lie!" I said only just stopping myself from shouting.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm myself down.

"Yes, it rather was, wasn't it?" So he wasn't even denying it.  
I shook my head again.

"What do you know about me!?" I asked loosing my temper and raising my voice.

There was a moment on the other end of the line where everything went silent then I heard L sigh. "I know you have no family. Your are an only child, and both your parents are dead." He told me. "That's all I know." He then quickly added.

I bit my lip. "You couldn't possibly know that unless you know who I am. If you know who I am, then you must know more." I pointed out.

"Not necessarily." L said immediately.  
He was lying again, I could tell just by his voice. But he wasn't like a normal people like that, anyone else would have had the lie thick in their tone, but L just had a tiny hint, if you didn't know what you were listening for, you would have missed it.

I let out a frustrated sigh, I could give up asking him, I could tell he was going to be awkward about telling me anything, but I had to bear in mind that he had actually already told me something without pushing for the information too much.

"You must at least know..." I thought for a second "names, any, mine or my parents or anybody relevent."

"No, I do not know any names, I defiantly do not know yours." He answered.  
The first half was a lie, the second though...I think that was actually the truth, but he could have simply just improved his acting or something, it might have still been a lie.

I pouted although he couldn't see me. "You're still hiding something." I muttered.

L didn't say anything for a moment.  
"There are more updates on certain cases in the file, I have already sent you half of them." He then said changing the subject completely. "Please look through them and add them to the information you already have."  
Then he hung up.

I clutched the phone tight still in my hand before I threw it hard down on to the floor, where it bounced on the carpet slightly and didn't break, but I wouldn't have cared if it did.

I too a deep breath before letting out a frustrated growl.

I looked over at the laptop that was sitting on my bedside table still closed from when he had sent me the email earlier. I still hadn't looked at the message.

I ignored the laptop when it beeped again. Why should I do anything for L!?

I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes. I knew I'd look at the messages sooner or later, curiosity would get the better of me.

I sighed and sat up. Why put it off?

I pulled the laptop off the table and onto my lap. The pushed open the lid and opened the emails one at a time.  
They were simple updates on the cases. Some of them were notices that a few cases had been solved, or more information that had been discovered.

I exited all the information on cases that weren't in the Los Angeles area. Which narrowed it down a lot.  
A group robbery case. No, that wouldn't be B, for sure.  
There was a couple of other crime cases that had rather been solved, or that defiantly wouldn't be B.  
Then there was a murder case...  
The update was that there was another murder. possibly linked.

I bit my lip.  
No...way...

These two cases had been nicknamed the Wara Ningyo Murder Cases by the media already. So even they had figured they were linked.

The update was sent on the 4th of august, which was the same day of the second murder.  
The 4th of August...  
There was something about that date...

The dream! That had been the date mentioned in my dream!

The first murder was on the 31st of July.  
Four days before the second, which of course made the second _four days from the first._

I bit my lip. That fit so perfectly that it was scary.  
But the next part of the dream, if I remembered correctly, was something like _'nine days from the start'_ that bit didn't make sence.  
There was nothing here about anything happening nine days before the first murder, not even anything on a separate file.

_Nine and four make 13 ... B._  
Yes, if the dream really was trying to tell me where B was, it meant this case.  
But B wouldn't..._kill_...would he?

The murder victim was a child. A 13-year-old child. Older than me, but much younger than B. He wouldn't...

I shook my head.

He wouldn't kill a child.  
No, he ...

_The 2, the Q, the child._

I froze.

_The 2._ The 2nd murder.  
_The Q._ The victims name...was Quarter Queen. QQ. _Q._  
_The child..._

I shook my head again. That fit too well. _All_ too well...

I felt like crying...  
B wouldn't...

But although that scared me quite a lot, it wasn't the bit that frightened me the most.  
It was the count down that terrified me.

_Four...three..._

There was a reason they had been called the Wara Ningyo Cases. The both had 'Wara Ningyo' in the room where the bodies had been found. That was the first thing you noticed on the case file, and apparently it was the first thing you would notice on the crime scene. Wara Ningyo were like a Japanese voodoo doll and they had been nailed to the walls at the crime scene.

At the first crime scene there were four.  
At the second, there were three.

Four...three...

It fit with the count down. And that's what scared me...It was a count down. There was more to come.

If this really was B...  
No, it _had_ to be B.  
I had to get to him, and quick!

I bit my lip and pulled my little red marble out of my pocket and rolled it between my thumb and forefinger for a couple of seconds before placing it lightly down the case file.

"B...found you!" I said as I bit my lip once again.

I knew where he was. But what next?

* * *

**There you go...**

**There was actually two alternative ideas for this chapter, I chose one of them and then half way through started to wish I had picked the other, but it was too late :/ **

**I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, but I just want to thank everyone for being patient :) **

**'til next time.**

**~ Roman (UnicornBob)**


End file.
